Of Spirits And Costumes
by DianaGohan
Summary: A Special Halloween Story For You All To Enjoy! A Pair Of Ghost Pokemon Use Special Powers To Have Some Fun With A Certain Group Of Trainers And Friends In Cerulean City. What Kind Of Fun? You'll Have To Go And See For Yourselves On That, Won't You? But Let's Just Say It's Some Holiday Fun Everyone Can Enjoy!


Happy Halloween Everyone! Okay, before we get to the story proper, I should probably explain a few things.

1. Yes people, I am NOT dead. I'm sorry I haven't uploaded anything for awhile. Live, among other things has been in the way but don't worry I do still plan to finish the Smash Brother stories I started at some point. And not just upload one Christmas story a year for you people to enjoy.

2. Speaking of Smash Brothers... this is not a smash brothers story. Sans the first fic I put on this site years ago I usually stick to Smash Brothers story here but this one is... special. See this is a story that I worked on with a friend of mine. One who didn't want to be credited with so I won't spoil who it was, but I will say it's something we wrote and collaborated on together, as a commission for one of his friends. So yeah it will also be up on Deviantart at some point but thought you guys might want to see it here too.

3. Though yeah, why am I posting it here if it's a commission story? Well besides just showing you people I'm alive and giving you a story I enjoyed making, this one is special since this, I feel more then any other story I've done, shows my skill as an editor. Not just in the manner of how me and my friend wrote it, changed the original script and arranged it to make it have a natural narrative flow. And though a lot of my editing jobs before have been rather... half hearted, I think this one should stand out pretty well, and hopefully encourage me to do as great a job on future works.

So with that said enjoy the story everyone. Pokemon doesn't belong to me and heck the concept of this story doesn't even belong to me. It was a request from a guy named Zohaku, and I just helped cobbled it together. Still hope you all read it, and hopefully review it and let me know what you think of it.

"Pokémon Halloween Costume Transformations Commission For Zohaku (PHCTCFZ for short.)" aka "Of Spirits And Costumes"

Written By DianaGohan and Someone Who Didn't Want Any Credit

Edited By DianaGohan.

Halloween Is A Time Of Fright  
You Feel Every Last October Night  
Every Girl And Every Boy  
Has Some Frights, But Mostly Joy

But Not Just Our World Has This Day  
All Universes Know Of This Holiday  
The Pokeworld Is No Exception  
Been The Case Since The World's Inception

Both Pocket Monster and Human Have A Blast  
Dressing Up And Being Aghast  
By All The Specters And Ghouls Around,  
Especially If You're From Lavender Town

Yes Ghosts Can Be Found In Every Region  
But Are Most Common In This One Season  
Playing Some Tricks And Having Their Fun  
Before November 1st When It Is Undone

Though Most Are Passed By These Apparitions  
Some Thinking of Them As Mere Superstition  
And Enjoy The Night For Sweets And Pranks  
Most Thankfully Harmless, Like Tipping Miltanks

Some Gather Together In Their Festive Attire  
Where Much Fun Happens To Transpire  
Sharing Stories And Food, And A Laugh Here And There  
And Of Course On This Day, The Occasional Scare

In Fact, It Is In The Town Of Cerulean City  
Home Of The Sensational Sisters, Known For Being Quite Pretty  
Where Our Tale Of Holiday Fun Happens To Take Place  
Specifically From The Gym Leader's Home Base

Where Young Misty Flowers Was Shown In A Fuss  
Storming The Halls With A Matter To Discuss  
Not Knowing Her Fate, Or The One Of Her Friends,  
That Would Befall Them, By The Night's End...

"Open up!" The red haired gym leader of Cerulean demanded, banging on the door in front of her (which was the shared bedroom of the Sensational Sisters, near the left entrance of the Cerulean City Gym) several times. "I know you're in there!"

"Wow you must be like psychic then" called out a voice, which Misty recognized as her elder sister Daisy.

"Or I could of just hear you, cackling like ninnies, from halfway across the city" Misty retorted, crossing her arms.

"Oh come on we know you don't have like that great hearing" Lily was then heard calling out across the door.

"... Look, just come out here. I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Like not now Misty, we're like totally getting ready for our totally awesome, amazing Halloween party" this time the eldest sister Violet's voice was heard through the door.

"Yeah that's what I wanted to talk to you about" Misty held out a small piece of paper. "Thing is I'm also planning my own party, at the Cerulean City Social Hall."

Lily was heard gasping. "Wait really, cause that's where we're having our party."

"I KNOW" Misty grumbled out. "Even though I reserved the hall first, handed out the invitations to my friends' weeks ago, and actually PAID for the deposit on the place that you just took over."

"You did?"

"Yes, and you said you were going to change your party to another location, remember?"

"Uh... Can't say I do" Misty was literally heard steaming as she desperately tried punching the door down in front of her.

"Oh like relax little sis" Violet was heard saying, her voice just infuriating Misty even more. "Everyone knows the social hall is like where all the best shindigs are thrown so like we had to get it, you know? And like really I'm sure you can have a great time just like setting up your little Halloweevee party here."

Misty was about to say something obscene, before she narrowed her eyes, actually pausing a moment before speaking again "...Did you just say Halloweevee?"

"Yeah like totally cute isn't it? It was just something that totally clicked into my mind one day and I like had to spread it around to everyone else."

"Yeah cause Halloweevee is all cute and fluffy while ween like makes it sound all nasty and gross and stuff" Daisy pointed out, the other sisters quickly agreeing with her.

"...Do you even know the point of this holiday?" Misty muttered out, looking down as feelings of deep shame temporarily overrode her anger.

"Yeah like it's totally about candy though you shouldn't eat too many cause like they'll gunk up your teeth and that's just icky" Lily said, as by this point Misty was just shown banging her head on the door annoyed.

"Oh relax sis, just have your Halloweevee party here. I'm sure it will be good, even if not like as good as ours" Lily said trying to be encouraging.

"Oh yeah that's a GREAT idea" Misty sarcastically noted. "Have a Halloween party take place in the gym going through the middle of renovations and repair. One whose aquarium is just a dried out husk that should of been cleaned out days ago so we could actually pick our teams from Sea-Rulean World and not owe any additional fees, as well as one..." the lights in the hall flickered for a second, leaving Misty in the dark before turning back on "...whose electricity is in need of fine tuning as well. Yeah seems like such a GREAT PLACE for a party."

"Hey if you want it to be all weeny and scary it does" Violet pointed out. "Besides like, we were like, going to help you pay for it, if you were like, going to keep going on about it."

"Uh I already paid for all the decorations and got out to get all the food-"

"Wait you actually do that for your parities?" Lily asked, sounding genuinely surprised. "We usually just find some cute guy like Davy or Mark or Johnny and like throw them money and they totally take care of things for us."

"Some of us do actually know how to WORK for a living."

"Yeah like the ugly ones" Lily said with a giggle, Misty at this pound literally slamming herself into the door over and over, to try and get it to open.

"Look relaxes little sister. We'll owe you whatevers, from what you paid for what you're doing and call it even, okay?"

Misty looked at the door and sighed. "Fine" she said, smirking to herself knowing she'd ask for at least triple of the 400 or so dollars she had paid for her own little party as she turned around. "Just hurry up and get to your..." Misty grimaced some "Halloweevee event, as the guests for MY HalloWEEN party should be showing up pretty soon."

"Hey like you can't rush perfection" Violet pointed out.

"Maybe not, but you CAN try and schedule your time properly so you aren't always late and breaking your promises, on when you actually get things done."

"Pffft like you're totally the only one who really cares about that." Misty held out her hand for a second and paused, realizing it would be pointless to even bother trying to say anything back. She simply walked away from the door, to prepare for her own party.

"Wow, the twerpette's going through the ringer" said a familiar voice, as we panned away from the hall and up through the layers of the building and onto the ceiling of the Cerulean Gym. There on the other side of the building was what sounded like quite familiar voices. One you'd think belong to yet another fiery redhead (though with much darker redder hair and an even nastier composure); an effeminate blue haired male who had just spoken and a cat Pokémon known as Meowth, his body you'd imagine pressing on the screen. However on the rooftop what should have been two Pokémon and a cat Pokémon appeared to be the legendary three birds of the Kanto region: Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos. Of course, this being Halloween, appearances were not as they seemed on just first glance, though in this case being what they were on first listen...

The costumes the Rockets were wearing, believe it or not, were surprisingly rather good. Being master of disguise the three had pulled out all the stops to create three costumes scaled to their size. It was like Articuno (worn by Jessie), Moltres (worn by James) and Zapdos (worn by Meowth), had come down from the heavens themselves, to mingle with the common Pokémon. Meowth's costume even had extra animatronics, just to keep it in scale with his two partners in crime. The trio had passionately put together their master work, every feather, every scale, in perfect sync with the real thing. Pilfered and bought from costume stores across Kanto, it was quite a sight to behold. Even little cameras to keep up the illusion perfect. And, as if that wasn't enough, there was a flame thrower, an ice-ray, and electric zapper, all built in; just to add to the illusion. It had taken James forever to figure how to get the aerodynamics down so they could glide.

The disguises were overall perfect! In fact the only flaw might have been making them TOO well.

After calculating the figures, James realized they had blown their budget again and this was one time their costumes DIDN'T need to actually FOOL anyone. They were just being used to hide who they were, rather than trick people into thinking they were doctors or police, or in this case some of the most famous Pokémon alive. This in fact, was another issue: due to the quality of the costumes, they had hounded all night, by glory seeking Pokémon trainers trying to catch the 'legendary trio'. And since the zippers were stuck they were unable to show people from far away they were the genuine article. Which meant for hours on end, this is pretty much all they heard whenever they were spotted.

"Dragonite, Hyper-Beam!"

"Charizard, Fire Blast!"

"Blastoise, Hydropump!"

So obviously, it had NOT been a pleasant day getting to the gym. And they had suffered quite a few bruises and bumps and even some broken bones here or there. Still this was Team Rocket we were talking about, so it took more than a few beatings to break their spirit.

This is why after James's comment, Meowth (his Zapdos attire looking quite singed from their "travels") simply turned to him and narrowed his eyes. "Who cares about her problems? We're on our own mission"

"And this one can't possibly fail" said Jessie (also quite charred), making a fist in determination, and then starring away, marveling at her own imagination. "Imagine the bosses face, when I hand over not only that precious little Pikachu, but all the other Poke-Party Goers, sure to attend with those grating goody goodies."

"Hey what's this YOU thing coming from" James (his arms and legs looking especially limp from having to fly away so fast throughout the city) asked, turning to her. "Don't you mean we?"

"If I mean me, myself and I, aka the most important we I know about, then yes."

"Hey I'm the one that came up with the plan" James said proudly, pointing at himself. "Once it hits midnight we'll-"

"Yeah, we're not doing that one" Jessie quickly stated.

Meowth nodded. "Yeah even for your bad, ideas dat's one of the worst I ever heard."

James gasped, backing up a bit shocked. "You WHAT!?"

"Seriously you expect us to wait hours upon hours, then go down and, dress up like legendary bird ghosts, and scare those pesky kids into giving up their Pokémon? That wouldn't work in a million years."

"Yes it would! I got all sorts of scary accessories and hauntingly grotesque make up and-"

"Don't you even DARE think, of making a face this beautiful, EVER look ugly" Jessie warned, pointing at herself.

"Yeah you have a point about that Jess" Meowth nodded

"Well I'm glad you finally see it my way for once-"

"That Articuno you look like's, way too pretty to have to wear your normal cover up cream" the cat quipped, narrowly avoiding a pounding from Jessie.

"Ow!" Jessie said, her hand only hitting the top of the roof, as she blew on it for a second. "Well anyway, we're simply just going to gas all those gullible goofy goobers, once they gather together, and then suck all their Poke-valuables up"

"That plan NEVER works" James pointed out.

"It will this time" Meowth held up his finger. "See, I've found the one solitary reason we've failed over and over again. And it's not cause they're better trainers, or have additional help, or because of our own equipment. Nah, it's really cause of one thing: we always go in announcing ourselves. This time we'll simply gas them, and they'll never see it coming-"

"Wait a minute, WHAT?" Jessie said holding out her hands. "You want to skip the motto?"

"We NEVER skip the motto" James said, actually looking horrified. "Why do you want to break tradition?"

Meowth looked at the two, starring as if they were the biggest morons on Earth (though at this point no one would blame him for actually thinking that). "Cause if we do we'll break our losing streak and finally grab all the goods from under their noses."

"And what, not be able to rub our victories in those stupid twerps little faces?" Jessie shook her head. "Forget that, we go in and show ourselves, and then gas them, so they'll finally realize who the best is once and for all"

"Or we'll go in, show ourselves, and get zapped for the millionth time by that electric rat. In case you keep forgetting, that REALLY hurts and I'm hoping to avoid spending my Halloween in the emergency ward for once."

"We're not breaking tradition for your little needs!"

"And we're not breaking it cause if your lack of a brain!"

"Oh that's it!" Jessie then leaped at Meowth, as the two quickly started fighting. Still in costume ,they did look like a Zapdos and Articuno going at it... though instead of shooting out powerful bursts of elemental energy and flying through the air at great speeds, they were shown simply scratching or slapping the other over and over again.

James sighed, leaning against the little uphill chimney on the roof. "Guess this Halloween's going to be like every other one, after all."

"Gengargar" this sudden new voice caused Jessie and Meowth to start fighting (Both of them looking a bit more banged up then before) as they saw two figures drop in front of them. One was shown to be a Gengar with an even larger than usual grin on his face, and the other a Mismagius, who were shown floating right on top of the roof a few feet away from them.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh real ghosts!" James said in a panic, quickly hiding behind his two fellow team rocket members.

"Oh relax you fraidy-cat, we've seen these types before" Jessie said knocking him away and turning to the two. "And do you bozos mind, we were cooking up important schemes. So either stay to get captured or buzz off."

"Mismagius mis mis magmis mag" the taller ghost Pokémon said, its eyes starting to glow.

"Uh... what did it say?" James asked Meowth, still a bit freaked out.

"Something about them having their own brand of fun they wanna get to."

"Gen gen gar gar gengar gen gen" the Gengar commented, glowing a bit as well.

"Also something about us getting more than pretending to be legends."

The female team rocket member roared. "What?! How dare that ghoul not recognize my legendary status" Jessie tried grabbing for him. "I'll get you good-" Before any other attack could be launched the three members of Team Rocket glowed, some force pushing them away from the two ghosts, as their bodies started to change...

From an outside perspective, the changes were relatively minor, sans one. The three grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger, growing to the true size of the legendary birds. The changes to the outside observer were in the details. They tiny cameras became wet eyeballs that could actually blink and focus. There was also no longer a whirl or mechanical click as they moved. The screeches and cries became organic and not electronic hiss, as the three cowardly wails drowned out, and slowly faded to nothing. The wings grew in comparison to the rest of the body, spreading out and becoming wider. Most notably though, a majestic aura around the three had formed, each different dependent on the bird. Obviously, lightning crackled around Zapdos with every wing flap, the air temperature dropped around Articuno with bits of snow circling around it, and the temperature flared around Moltres, fire shown lighting up his entire body. Each bird also had more minute difference, like Zapdos has a more masculine build than before, Articuno now being decidedly feminine, and Moltres a perfect balance between the two. Inside, Jessie felt a chill and all her insides freeze at once. James felt every cell in his body catch on fire. Both suddenly felt strangely naked for a moment as those thoughts quickly faded away. As for Meowth, he felt a million of Pikachu's electric shocks at once, but felt absolutely no pain. Like he... like they were beyond such a thing now.

"Mismag mismag mismismis mag maganius mag" (Ah, that's a much better fit) stated the Mismagius, admiring her work, as she floated closer to the three.

Gengar chuckled some. "Gengar gar gen gen gar gengen" (Yeah, you managed to strike an even better balance then the actual legendary birds have).

"Mis mag ma mag mismagius. Mis, magnius mag mag?" (You better hope they didn't hear that. Anyway, what do you think they'll do next?)

As the two ghosts pondered this, memories in the three TR members became shifting. The trio at first panicked, afraid they were going to drop, but then quickly wondered WHY they should panic about falling at all. Since hey, they had wings didn't they? More beautiful and powerful ones than any other creature, sans Lugia and Ho-Oh. The three legendary birds regarded the two ghost Pokémon, the two INSECTS in front of them, wondering what amusement they were trying to derive from their expense. Inside the yellow bird's mind, he felt every electric storm on Earth as a part of him. Inside the blue legendary, every snow flake was a part of her and felt them all. The fiery legendary sensed every flame on the planet, a reflection of itself (neither male nor female). These feeling billowed within the three, making all past memories and experiences fade from existence to be replaced by ones to them, felt more natural and far more important.

A feeling the ghosts recognized, as Gengar starred into their eyes. "Gengar gar gen "gen gen gen" gargar." (I think they're in the "we're so much better than you are" phrase of the change).

"Mi, Mismagnaius mis magnius mismagmis mis mag." (Figures, that's what always happens whenever someone gets turned into a temporary legendary)

"KRAW!" (We are not better, we simply ARE. Is a tornado 'better' than a butterfly in its bath?) Articuno spoke harshly, only needing a simple call to speak its message, in a tone as beautiful as a winter day, "KRAW!" (YOU are wandering spirits of the dead who have not passed on. WE are embodiments of forces of nature, who provide balance over the planet).

Thousands of miles away on the elemental islands, the real (or at the very least, original) legendary birds felt the presence of an 'other self' that deeply disturbed them. Lugia also sensed it, and soon wondered if these three would be better for the task of maintaining balance in the world, than the current squabbling trio, he had to keep in their place.

Back in Cerulean though, the only words the legends cared about were each other. "KREW!" (Agreed Articuno!) Said Zapdos.

"KROW!" (Yes sister) Said Moltres, in a voice devoid of gender, as it continued in an even more pompous tone. "KROW!" (We are not temporarily, we are as old as the sky, and shall live in parallel to its life).

"...Mismagnius mis, mag mag mis mag mag mis magnaius." (Seems you're as delusional, as the actual legendary bird trio you're now just copying).

"KREW!" (She mocks us sibling!) Said Zapdos to Moltres.

"KROW!" (Yes brother she does!) Moltres responded back. "

"KRAW" (That is not acceptable). Articuno declared.

"KROW" (Indeed is it not sister) Moltres agreed. The created (or at least new) legendary birds coming to an agreement in a mere five seconds. Which is quite shocking since sometimes, the originals would have arguments that would span five decades, before only being partially resolved.

"Gengar gen gar gen gar" (Well nothing you can do about it) Gengar and Mismagius still looked more bored than anything by the legendries in front of them, even as they started gathering up more energy.

"KREW?" (Should we smite them siblings?) Asked Zapdos

"KROW" (Perhaps such creatures are below us, to acknowledge their taunts) Moltres replied.

"Mis mag mag mis magnius. Mis magnius mis mag, magius mis mag mag mis magius mag mag magius" (You couldn't hurt us even if you tried. We crafted that form, so we made sure you wouldn't be able to do anything to us while in it).

"KRAW" (Perhaps sibling) said Articuno, not even having registered Mismagius's statement. "KRAW (But their taunts are becoming very very VERY annoying. Like a minor strike that does not sting, but is grating to even feel. Such creatures should go away and find something better to do with their time, rather than taunting titans).

"Gen gar gen gen gar gar gengar, gen Garrrrrrrrrrrrr gengar geng gar gen gar gar gar." (You're the ones who are supposed to be entertaining us, not borrrrrrrrring us to death trying to talk about your supposed superiority).

"KREW!" (That's it! Zapdos unleashed a Thunder attack right down on top of the ghosts, causing them to slightly sizzle a bit as the millions of electric bolts rained down on them. For some reason, zapping someone ELSE with tons of electricity made Zapdos feel better than he could of imagined.

"GAR!" (Ugh!) Gengar shook his head a bit looking at the other ghost. "Gengar, gar GARGEN gar gen gar, gar?" (Sister, you were SUPPOSE to nullify their attacks against us, remember?)

"Mis mag. Mis magnius mag magnius magnius." (I did. They never seem to work right with legendries). She sighed. "Ms mag, mag mis mag mag gius." (I swear, I thought I worked out the bugs this time).

"Gengar gen gen, gar gen gar gengar gar gen gar gar gen gar, gar gar gar." (Well good thing as ghosts we can't really even be harmed by regular attacks tonight anyway, legends or not).

"Mis mag" (Indeed). Sure enough, despite the shock of the birds, the two ghosts were relatively unharmed by the attack, and just went intangible to avoid being hit by an incoming fiery wind, and ice storm.

"KREW!" (IMPOSSIBLE! I AM ZAPDOS! I am the thunder itself!) Zapdos spread its wings, cracking thunder all around. If one listened carefully they could hear someone cry out "Zapdos, Dominos!" in an ominous tone.

Moltres tried being clever, and tearing off the Chimney to throw at the ghosts... who were still intangible and passed right through it. "KROW!" (Foul spirits! You dare disrespect the forces of nature?) Across the city, people were impressed at the 'light show' above Cerulean gym. If Misty or even her sisters weren't busy preparing for their respective parties, they might of noticed how in addition to bolts of lighting, a larger blizzard of icy wind as well as fiery tornados started mixing together on top of the roof, as the three legendary birds cried out at once.

While such a sight would normally just frighten away normal Pokémon, Gengar and Mismagius just looked at this rather impressive sight, with the most uninterested expressions on their face. "Gengar gen gengar gar gen gar gengar gengar, gengar gen ge." (Look if you guys are just going to do that all night, maybe you should take it somewhere else).

"Mismagius mag magnius mis mis magnius." We did come here for entertainment you know).

Articuno looked at the other two legendary birds before glaring daggers of rage at the two ghosts. "KRAW!" (You do not dare tell us what to do you pathetic lingering spirits).

"KROW" (Still, if you do not know better to bow, or cannot be forced to see our splendor, then we have no point in staying here). Moltres then flapped its wings, lifting off the roof along with Articuno and Zapdos. "KROW" (Once we have gotten rid of those fake legendary birds, your time will come. The Original Elemental Trio is not someone to trifle with).

"KREW" (Correct) Zapdos simply added, the three turning away as they started taking off at high speeds. In a mere five seconds, they had already cleared halfway through Cerulean City. The image of the three flying was a majestic one to behold, to all who witnessed it. Bird Pokémon actually turned their heads, at the sight in awe and reverence. And even on the elemental island, the original legendary trio felt pangs of fright, biting in the pits of their stomachs. The legendary birds on the elemental island also felt a scared feeling in the pits of their stomachs.

"Mis mag mag mismagnius mis mag mag" (I think you meant your time has come) the female ghost Pokémon glowed for a moment, as energy then surged around the three legendary. And just at the edge of Cerulean City, Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres suddenly transformed back into Meowth, Jessie and James once more.

"KRUWWWWWW!" (Curses!) Lugia swore from his home place at legendary isle, no longer sensing the three new legendary birds. "KRUW!" (And I was already halfway through writing my "So long, good luck, and goodbye you old ingrates. And please welcome our new legendary birds!" speech!).

Back once more in Cerulean, the memories of Team Rocket slammed back into their brains. "Whoa you guys" Meowth said rubbing his head. "Did anyone else feel like they hads a strange dream or something?"

"Strangely awesome!" James said proudly. "I felt like I had power, majesty and wonder at the same time, and for once I didn't have to borrow anyone's brassier."

"Well I felt lovely and like a goddess" Jessie rubbed her face some. "Then again that's how I always am, so that's to be expected."

"Well I don't know about that but..." Meowth's eyes went wide, as he looked below them. "Uh guys" he then pointed down. Jessie and James followed his hand, seeing they were a mile high, above the edge of Cerulean City.

"Don't forget! These costumes can glide!" James quickly declared.

"Oh yeah that's true" Jessie tried pulling the wing of the costume but nothing happen. "Wait, it's not working!"

Meowth tried his as well. "Yeah, for some reason it seems to have broke down."

"Now that's just cheating!" James whined. "Gliding does just 'stop working! There aren't even any moving parts! This is worse than playing checkers with Jessiebele."

"Oh shut up you big baby" Jessie ordered.

The male TR member sighed. "Guess you're right. Though I still wonder how it happened" he then rubbed his chin. "Or better yet, what's going to happen now?"

The three paused for a moment, looking at each other before they started twirling through the sky. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" they yelled at once, plummeting downward at high speeds. "Looks like team rocket's falling down againnnnnnnnnnnn!" they yelled out, managing to angle themselves into hitting an open dumpster, crashing into it and knocking garbage all around. But despite looking dazed and horrified, they didn't seem that worse for wear. Considering this was probably the... thousandth time one of their plans had such an ending.

James sighed. "So NOW what do we do?"

Jessie struck a command pose. "What else GET PIKA-" The door of the dumpster slammed down on them, trapping the three inside. "But first we get out" she weakly called out. "...and steal some done and aspirin"

"Here here" Meowth weakly agreed.

Back on the roof Mismagius was actually shown giggling some. "Mis mag mag manius mismagnius" (Well looks like they were entertaining after all).

"Gengar gen gar gengar gengar gen, gar gengar gengar gen gar" (f making people fly halfway across the city and tampering with their original costume is the only way we can get some entertainment tonight, we may as well just throw in the towel now).

"Mis magnius mis mag mag mismagnius mag mag. Mag MIS mag mismagius mis mag mag" Hey that was just the appetizer. The REAL fun's supposed to come from the actual party).

"Garge, Gengar gengar gegegar, gengar gargengar gargengar. Gar gen gar gengar gargen, gar gengar gen gar gargar" (True, but next time let's be sure no one spots, or really notices us before the transforming. Seeing them try and speak with us, makes the whole thing kind of loose its luster.

"Mag mag" (Agreed).

And So The Pair Waited On The Rooftop,  
Since They Had Decreed This Would Be Their Last Stop  
As Ghosts On Halloween, Their Power Was Increased  
It Was A Nice Perk They Found Of Being Deceased

Normally Ghoul Tricks Were Limited In Scope,  
Like Passing People Through Walls, And Possessing Ropes  
But On This Hallowed Day, There Was More They Could Do;  
Like Raising Skeleton Zombies, Or Splitting Things Into Two

But Their Favorite Trick, Even If A Tad Bit Cliché,  
Was Transformation; Of Themselves Or Their Prey  
And From What Happened, It's Easy To Presume  
They Literally Turn People Into Their Costumes

A Normal Human Becomes A Pokémon, And Vice Versa Of Course,  
So An Average Teenage Girl, Could Easily Become A Flame Horse,  
And Not Just In Body They Change: But In Mind As Well  
So They Think They Are Normal, Not Knowing Of The Ghost's Spell

This Power Though Can Only Be Used A Few Times,  
Doing More Angers Arecus, A Quite Heinous Crime  
So For The Ghosts Their Targets Had To Be Just Right  
Otherwise The Gift Would Be Wasted, An Unwanted Slight

But They Knew At This Party, Which Had Finally Begun,  
Would Be A Source Of Amusing Transformations, A Lot Of Great Fun,  
So As All The Guests Began Coming, As The Clock Had Struck Nine,  
The Pair Began To Move, Ready To Have A Really Fun Time...

The Invitations that Misty had spread out had stated "Hello you are invited to the Cerulean City Social Hall on Halloween Night, 7PM-? Please come in costume! The Greatest Soon To Be Pokémon Trainer There Ever Was, Ash Ketchum, Will Be There! Along With Lots of Zubat and Ghastly Shaped Cookies! It Will Be Great! Please Come, See Ya There! Doors Open To All In Costume!" There were quite a number of revisions that Misty now wished she could make to that card.

First off, she had asked Ash to help her write them, and obviously he had gotten a bit too... "Personal" then she would have wanted. If she had more time instead of just making copies and faxing them out she would of changed that immediately.

Second problem was the time frame. She had said seven but actually had meant nine. Though this was here fault thinking more in cerulean city time and not the general Kanto clock that her other friends operated on.

The most obvious though was the location, and one she didn't even have time to really warn anyone about. The guests were under the assumption that it was taking place at the City's Social hall, which had a strict "No Pokémon" Policy. So they had left their Pokémon teams with their families or professors for the evening. It was only when they actually got to the hall; they saw a posted note on the door about how it had been moved to the gym. Most of them grumbled at this, not having time to go back to get their team, and the note also telling them the transport system was down at the gym, so none really had their Pokémon on them. And in addition had to go from the hall to the gym in costume, which for some was a definite problem. Such as Ash, the only one who had one of his Pokémon, Pikachu on him, stuffed in his backpack. This for once was probably the LIGHTEST thing he had to worry about carrying, considering what attire he was wearing.

His mother had suggested his costume, and had been surprisingly pushy about it. She mumbled something about Elder Gods not taking cash or credit. The costume wasn't like most Pokémon costumes Ash had worn as a child, where the face was visible in the mouth. This one was full blown Nidoking costume, LITERALLY! On top of the typical Nidoking costume, were a kingly crown and other pieces of royal regalia, donning his costume's arms and legs. While nowhere near the size of a real Nidoking, it had some good details, the tail was support by the back of the costume, which made kind of annoying to pull around but it couldn't be taken off separately. And the eyes, like most costumes, blocked his peripheral vision. The huge ears on the thing had already somehow gotten caught in TWO doorways. And he had trouble picking anything up with his claws; his scepter was sewed into the left paw just to keep that on. Worse of all though was how hot he was in it. Even at night, in the fall no less, it was really humid for a Halloween night. Ash really wished the gym wasn't going under renovations; he could have used a dip in the pool. Then again, his mother would kill him if she lost her deposit. And if this attire was supposed to be her doing something "nice" for him, he REALLY did not want to get on her bad side tonight.

Ash's other half was also getting into the Halloween spirit with his own costume, though not nearly do the degree Ash had on. Besides, Pikachu really didn't really like dressing up that much, so his was a lot more "subtle". Since all he did was he put a little red on his tail and paws (along with a plus sign and tab of red paint on his cheeks), arrange his tail differently and adopting a really cute squeak, which Pikachu considered a really great Plusle costume. Minimal effort or not Ash was honestly impressed. Since he knew Pikachu HATED the idea of evolving so thoroughly, and was impressed Pikachu, even in the spirit of fun was willing to dress up as another Pokémon. Though thinking about it, he figured that was mostly because Pikachu HATED the idea of BECOMING something he wasn't but was fine at least pretending, since this wasn't the first time his poke-pal had dressed up. Also, there was probably something different about pretending to younger that appealed more to Pikachu, then having to use something as un-natural (at least that's how the yellow electric Pokémon felt anyway) as a thunder stone to evolve.

It was thoughts like these that had danced around Ash's head before finally arriving at the designated location. He breathed heavily a few times, having reached the front of the gym "Finally" he muttered to himself. "Normally it'd take half the time to get here without lugging all this heavy stuff around" he held out his arms, as he continued to trudge up the stairs.

"Pika pika" Pikachu called out from within his backpack.

Ash actually laughed a bit. "Not you pal, I meant this get up" he said, trying to use his claws to grab onto the railway to carry himself, but not even getting a good grip on that. "Man why'd mom have to make this so big and bulky, like..." he thought for a second and sighed. "Yeah guess it makes sense for Nidoking but still... why that of all things?" Ash then managed to make his way up the stairs, smacking against the front door a couple times, the closest his costume could come to knocking. "I mean, what made this one so special? She said I'd need it to be "in synch" but she never... said... what..." Ash stopped as the door opened and he looked at the person in front of him, quickly realizing just what "in synch" meant.

Ash could tell this costume, had come from the same costume store as his own had. The same colored cloth for the moving parts, and the plastic moldings for the 'armored' parts. Though... he blushed a bit, noticing that the two pieces of beige armor resembled maternal material a LOT more than a real Nidoqueen. Now that Ash thought of it, the Nidoking costume he was wearing had a more even more masculine look it then most costumes of that Pokémon. It wasn't like he normally paid attention to that sort of thing, but was something his mind kept drifting to. As well as wishing his mom made the attire he was wearing, so he could at least spray it black to match his hair. He quickly realized though that'd just make him die of heat stroke, so he again focused on staring at the costume in front of him. Which, while made by the same company his was, (So the only part of the person he could see were their eyes) this costume "cheated" more with a slightly more "anthropomorphic" look. The tail still looked like a hassle to drag around, but the arms were thinner, and the legs more shapely. The wearer also had on a queen's crown, with scepter and matching regalia that looked a little comical.

"Don't laugh" The wearer (obviously Misty) warned, starring daggers at him through the little peephole view the costume allowed.

Ash smiled a bit. "Wouldn't dream of it, since I'm kind of wearing the same thing."

"Trust me, mine... tightens in areas yours doesn't" misty muttered, trying to put her hands over her chest.

"What areas?"

There was a pause for about five seconds as Misty sighed. "Oblivious as ever, aren't you?"

"Hey give me a bit more credit" Ash pointed at himself. "I was going to ask if you felt as hot in that thing as I do in mine. but didn't, since really your place has AC, so technically you can't be."

"Oh yeah that's REALLY what I meant" Misty said sarcastically.

Ash blinked a couple of times. "Oh wait, "Wait, does that mean you've been referring to growing bigger... you know there? Cause I didn't notice that"

"How many times do I have to say this? That's because you're oblivious, though thankfully not as much as you were years ago."

"Oh yeah, back when I thought I could barge in anywhere, and just DEMAND a challenge, thinking I could instantly just win a badge."

"Ah yeah the good old days."

"Now that's a joke right?"

Misty actually chuckled a bit. "Ah, so you are learning. Well, enough talking outside. Come in, and help me put the final preparations in this little soiree" Ash nodded, and entered the gym, Misty closing the door behind them as the two walked along the hall.

"So, just why are you having it here anyway?" Ash said, wiping his forehead (or attempting to, as much as he could with the claws of his costume) looking over at Misty. "That note thingy you put, didn't say why it was moved to the gym." As soon as Ash said it, the Pallet Town Trainer remembered his entire head was covered by the costume, and all he had were peepholes like Misty . . . so he'd just have to sweat it. 'Ugh, I wish this costume was easy to take on and off, since only the mouth piece really works in it. Oh well at least that means I can stuff my face, on hopefully some delicious candy later...' he then saw Misty just staring at him, Ash quickly realizing he had stopped moving. "Sorry, deep in thought."

"Oh so that's WHY you stopped. Must of been something you're not used to" Misty said in a playful tone.

"Hey that only... use to be true."

Pikachu climbed out of the backpack and beheld the sights. "Pika-Pika!" The Pokémon agreed.

This got a laugh from Misty. "As for your question..." she then grumbled. "Like nearly every other problem in my life, you can blame my sisters" She then knelt down to lightly pet Pikachu on the forehead. "Nice costume you got. What is that, a Plusle?"

"Pika" Pikachu said, before Misty's pet in the giant claw costume smacked him to the ground. "Pi... Pika" Pikachu said, quickly getting up and moving away from her.

"Ughhhh, this thing is so hard to move in" Misty moaned, desperately trying to flex her hand.

"No arguments there" Ash looked at her a bit confused. "So why are you wearing it? I mean my mom kind of forced me, but I don't think that's the kind of thing she could do to you."

"Well Delilah told me you'd be a Nidoking and uh..." Misty blushed looking away. "I don't really feel like saying anything else. Though I should probably say, she asked my sisters for some pictures of me, because she told them she'd be taking a whole bunch of us throughout the night"

"Well Mom is overly obsessed with taking pictures of about... everything" Ash tried scratching his head, but to no avail. "Probably why she always invites Todd over, since he's got such a great camera."

"Oh yeah that reminds me is he coming? I never got an RVSP from him but he didn't tell me he wasn't either so..."

Ash shook his head. "Nah, said something about having to take pictures as a Robocop Growlithe at The Celadon City Hall Party this year." Ash sighed. "Yeah I don't think a lot of our friends are coming to this. I mean I think all the close ones are coming and that's awesome but I don't know... I was hoping to see the whole gang."

"Well if whole gang meant everyone you've met on your travels, my gym can't accommodate millions Ashie."

"I know, I know, but at least people we've actually traveled some with and not just..."

"People we've met once and helped them with a specific problem they had with their Pokémon and never had any contact with since then?"

"...Yeah." Ash rolled his claw. "I mean I tried contacting Gary, Casey, Drew, Paul-"

"Isn't he really antisocial?"

"Well when you get to know him he's a good guy, kind of like Trip, though it took him a couple of years to just get over his "Anti Kanto" issue."

"Well as nice as that sounds, and I am being sincere since I'm usually all for the more the merrier, I think a nice fairly small but pretty large group will suffice" Misty then heard the doorbell ring as she sighed. "And there's another of them now" she pointed at Ash. "Try and put those black and orange streamers up with you? I'm going to let in whoever's there."

"You can count on me" Ash said as Misty walked off. He then tried moving the claws and barely got one streamer up, before it just fell through the costume's large hands. "Or... maybe not..." Ash then looked over at Pikachu who was shown trying to lap up some of the punch, in a bowl in the middle of a room, on a table that had some other snacks on it. "Hey Pika Pal think you could..." Pikachu looked at Ash and nodded, quickly grabbing the streamers and using quick attack to put them all around the hall. "Appreciate it bud" he said.

Meanwhile Misty continued lumbering to the front door. "Hold on a moment, I'll be right with you" she said, finally getting the door and opening it and being shocked at what she saw. "Uh..." though Misty is also someone who doesn't TRY starring, she definitely did her best to do so on this occasion. "Mrs. Ketchum, Prof. Oak, those are some, um, really unique costumes."

"Aren't they?" Prof. Oak smiled, "Delilah and I designed them together."

"Oh . . . they're a custom job? I must say they're . . . rather nice." In a way it reminded Misty of mermaid costumes Daisy had made as a girl; they were so beautiful, due to how much effort and focus she put on them. That is, until she realized guys were her fast track to everything she thought she wanted, and stopped putting the same amount of effort into them. While letting her thoughts drift, Misty also thought on commenting Professor Oak, using Mrs. Ketchum's first name, but figured it was best not to say anything and simply chuckled a bit to herself, hoping that would stop her from laughing at their attire.

Prof. Oak and Delilah were dressed . . . as Misty put it, uniquely. Misty had to give credit to Mrs. Ketchum; she was a thoroughbred house wife through and through, one at pinnacle of her abilities, right down to her super human talent at sewing. On their feet were costumed paws, thin fur for allowing for their skin to breath, hands that had padding but were still articulate unlike Misty's costume. The feet were even made to look desecrated... almost... Delilah made it look better, then with Oak's old legs. The actual meat of the costume though, was an anthro Espeon and Umbreon, but also with mummy bandages and fancy Egyptian clothing. Both were wearing a skirt, historically accurate, but maybe not all that bright. Misty realized it was a GOOD thing not many were likely to show up to this party.

Mrs. Ketchum was dressed up as the Espeon, a red jewel glued onto her forehead, tuffs of fur and a headband for the huge ears, and a spring inside the dosing rod shaped tail. She also had on some eye shadow, to help with the illusion of an Espion's large violet distant eyes. The outfit showed off more of her mid-drift than you'd expect her to show, but again it was covered in thin fur. She even had paint for her face, just to further the illusion. Add to that jewelry, bandages, and violet fur mixed together in what should have been a mess, but Delilah's artistic eye hadn't failed her. To Misty, she looked fantastic, and was certain others would think too. Her companion on the other hand...

Well, Misty did admit some parts worked. Prof. Oak's Umbreon costume was adored in gold and white cloth much the same, but it actually worked better with an Umbreon than an Espeon the black fur simply gave better contrast, and the gold rings gave some parallels with the jewelry. The cone shaped tail and ears though, were more simplistic than Delilah's costume. The red tinted glasses made in the shape of Umbreon eyes however, were a nice touch, even if everything Oak saw was colored red. The mummy wrap and jewelry were actually pretty similar, but managed to work with both. Of course, body shape wasn't something you could really hide with this type of costume that could still breathe. Most of the historical details Oak had worked into the costumes were lost on Misty, and to pretty much any else who saw him in the attire.

"Eeveelutions were considered sacred by the Pokegyptians you know." Prof. Oak said proudly, "And many were mummified after death."

"Wasn't that Meowths?" Misty asked.

"Where did you get that idea?"

Misty sighed, "Never mind."

"No I understand what you're thinking. After all, that is a common misconception" Oak held out his hand. "Actual a great many scientists have been trying to work out the specifics of exactly which Pokémon came from which bloodlines and what exactly passed down from-"

"I must say Misty, you look positively WONDERFUL in your costume dear." Delilah praised (Ignoring Oak's historical musings, definitely not for the first time that night) even if the costume had been her idea. "I am so glad you decided to wear it."

Misty was going to bring up the point that it seemed like she had no choice in the matter, but decided it would be better to just play the part of the friendly hostess. "Thank you very much" she said holding out her hand. "Would you like to come in."

"Well considering the idea of a gathering signifies joining together indoors, unless it was for an outside ceremony, that would be the preferable place to be" Oak stated as Misty ushered them in, closing the door behind them as they walked along the hall. In the main practice room (where Misty had decided to put the party) she was impressed to see all the streamers had been hung around. "Nice job" she said, looking at Ash desperately trying to get some punch from the bowl, before looking over at Pikachu and then winking at him. "Pika-pal" Pikachu just simply smiled back at her.

Ash then turned to look at Misty, and the two guests. "Hi professor" Ash said happily before he saw Delilah staring at him. "And uh... mom" Ash said, sounding pretty embarrassed.

Delilah chuckled a bit. "Oh come now dearie, you're supposed to be a Nidoking. Where's your royal pride?" She giggled a bit to herself, going over and lightly fidgeting the ears of the costume some as well as the eyeholes, before pushing Ash right next to Misty. "Now about you love Nidos just stand there, so I can get some wonderful couple photos of you?"

"Mommmmmmmmm" Ash said, a mix between annoyed and embarrassed.

Delilah shook her finger. "Nuh uh, no back talking. It's picture time."

Ash began to wonder how the plastic armor part of the costume that connected his legs with his torso, and began to wonder how closing fitting it might actually be. 'Hope that doesn't come up in any pictures' he quickly thought to himself.

The Cerulean Gym leader grumbled. "Knew this was coming" Misty said under her breath, before grinning a bit. "So might as well try to make it interesting, right?" She then grabbed Ash tightly, making a peace sign as Delilah snapped a photo, before instructing the two of them into various other poses for whatever idea of hers sprung to mind. 'This isn't so bad actually' Misty thought, blushing as red as a beet, happy no one could see it under her costume, as Delilah continued taking more and more pictures. Many of the poses were from classic sculpture works. And ALL of them of course being romantic pairs. Even more embarrassing, Misty soon realized they were all 'marriage' poses from ballets she had seen as a child, causing her to blush even harder. 'Wow, mother's just as subtle as her son on what she wants to see' Misty noted. 'Not that I wouldn't mind if it ended up being me. I mean, I saw him first. Okay, technically Gary's sister did, but she hasn't seen Ash in years. Okay I haven't either, but hers' is a much larger gap and...'

As Misty was deep in her thoughts, even the fairly gullible Ash started questioning the poses; seeing one of them literally had their costume noses touching as they were holding hands, instructed to look into each other's souls. "Uh mom" he tried saying over all the various flashes. "Are you sure that-"

"Never try and argue with the photographer dearie" Delilah said, snapping a boatload of pictures, with the two of them together like that before she saw a red click on her camera. "Huh that's weird" she says. "It says I'm out of memory. Even though I should still have thousands of photos left of this digital camera."

"Felt like you took thousands" Ash said rubbing his eyes. "I think I'm literally seeing spots."

"You sure it isn't wedding bells?"

"Uh... no. Why would I see that?"

"Oh trust me dearie, its coming a lot sooner than you think. So-"

"Uh if you're out of photos we should try and do something else" Misty said, trying to hide how much she was blushing, as she moved away from Ash. "This is a Halloween Party right? So we should do something really festive for the season."

"Well, according to some of the most ancient texts from one of the first tombs of Arecus, an old Halloween tradition, was the aquatic no handed diving for sweet energy fruit products in areas lacking light" Oak suggested.

Misty thought for a second. "You mean... bobbing for apples?"

"Well that would be the more commonly used slang of it from what I read."

"Well uh... I did have some apples in the fridge, and a big pail in the kitchen so..." Misty then heard the doorbell as she turned away. "You guys can go get that if you want, and I'll go get the doorbell" she then took off to the front of the gym again. She then heard the doorbell ring rapidly several times, as she tried hurrying along. "Hold your Horseas" she said, annoyed as she then opened the door, once again starring in a bit of shock at the sight she saw in front of her. At not one, or even two, but THREE guests in front of her.

"What a lovely night for candy corn." Said Cilan.

"Misty you look good... well for what you're wearing anyway" Brock declared.

"Yeah, I'd sketch you if I could move in this thing." Tracy stated, Misty seeing the three guys were all in one costume.

Said costume was big; really, REALLY big. Just having to squeeze through the door, forced the three young men to squish against each other, as they did so. Thankfully the costume was pretty much all cloth except for the head and wings (that were extra cared for, as they came through the door). All three men were dressed one Hydreigon, the tail simply dragging behind them. The three heads being animated like glorified shock puppets. And as stated, it was big. Actually kind of bigger than a real Hydreigon. The heads were paper mache, and painted old school style. The mouths could open and close, but that was about it. There were tiny duck blinds in the necks. In a way they were more like a Hydreigon shaped blob than the actual dragon.

"Sooooo . . ." Misty asked sly, "Which one of you is the head that thinks, and which one of the other two are the heads that are just for show?"

"We trade off" Tracey explained. "It's the only way to be fair."

Misty narrowed her eyes. "Uh, wouldn't that take a lot of time and effort to keep switching between costume pieces? And thinking about it, how do you trade off at all without just ripping it to pieces?" She then paused. "Ooorrrrrr" she then smirked darkly "is one of you just the main head that says it trades off, and one of you is the two brain empty heads, and the other of you is just the butt of the joke?"

"No no no, it works like this" Cilan said holding out his arm. "When I say "its Cilan time" I'm the main head and I maintain that position for an hour. Then Brock will say "It's Brock Time" and he'll be the main head for an hour and then Tracey will say "It's Tracey Time" and he'll be the main head for hour. See, very simple?"

"Why do I have to say "It's Brock Time" when I'm switching head?" Brock smiled slyly. "I only say Brock Time when it's for the ladies."

"It's just a way of making everything official" Cilan explained.

"How come I'm third then?" Tracey asked. "How come it can't be Tracey time first?"

"Remember? You lost Fire, Grass and Water to both me and Brock."

"Hey that was water sign though, not a grass sign."

"It was water so you're third. You should just deal with it."

"No! I specifically held my hand out a bit off, but quickly corrected myself, and explicitly stated I was doing water so it should have counted as water-"

"So are you guys going to argue the semantics of who is in control of the giant costume with three heads all night or what?" Misty asked.

"I'm perfectly happy moving on" Cilan pointed out.

"You can't move on, when the topic isn't done" Tracey whined.

"Okay show of hands. Who is ready to move on?" Misty asked seeing Cilan, Brock and herself raise their hands. "And who still wants to argue this?" Tracey raised his hand and looked around and sighed, slowly lowering it. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Why don't you guys come in?" Misty looked at the saddened Tracey (or where she thought Tracey was under the costumed, thinking she had spotted his eyes) and poked him in the shoulder. "Professor Oak is here too, you know."

Oh really?" Tracey's eyes lit up. "Good cause there's some research I wanted to ask him about." He quickly moved the three as fast as he could inside as Misty followed after them.

"Hey, its Cilan Time remember? Let me lead." Cilan said taking control of the Hydergion costume ,and leading the three into the room. "Ah, there we go. All I had to do was follow my nose, to the delicious aroma."

"I wasn't cooking anything" Misty then looked to see Delilah, Ash, Pikachu and Professor Oak in the middle of the room, a small tin being lit on fire as they all were shown roasting pieces of apple over said fire. "What are you guys doing?" Misty asked, looking at them angry.

"Oh uh, we were getting the apples out for bobbing the apples and then Pikachu wanted to play and kind of fell in the bowl" Ash admitted as Pikachu sighed, looking down embarrassed. "And then he let out an electric shock and started a small fire..."

"Which reminded me of this excellent Pokeblock recipe I had heard of, that used heated up apples" Oak explained eating his piece. "And thought we could try it out."

Misty fumed some at this as Delilah waved her hand. "Oh don't be angry Misty dear. There was no way I'd let these boys light a real dangerous file while in your home. Men, after all, should know not to damage a ladies house, especially when they haven't even started officially courting."

"Indeed" Brock agreed. "For a lady's property should be treated as delicate as her heart, especially one whose beauty illuminates every fiber of your being, to strive for greatness you never thought possible!"

Cilan looked over to see Brock's eyes had turned into hearts. "Uh... I thought you said that only happens when you are in the presence of a really attractive woman."

"Or when I'm thinking of one, which does happen a lot. Besides, all women are beautiful. Some are just more so than others. Like for example-"

"Hey, none of that here" Misty demanded, as she changed the subject. "Speaking of women though, where's Iris? Wasn't she supposed to come with you?"

"She said he had some finishing touches on her costume to do," Cilan's voice range out from the hydra Pokémon costume.

"Huh, well I hope she comes soon then-" Misty heard a ringing of the doorbell. "Hmmm, maybe that's her now."

"Weird how it seems everyone's only a minute away from each other" Ash noted. "I don't remember seeing any of you guys on my way in."

"Well, everyone did approach this location from a different origin point Ash" Professor Oak explained.

"Yeah, though I'm sure with the way we were stumbling around you would of seen our "origin point" coming a mile away" Cilan noted.

"Hey don't argue with Professor Oak" Tracey huffed out.

"I wasn't arguing, I was just pointing out our own clumsiness-"

"Well, it SOUNDED like an insult at him."

"Well, it wasn't."

"Well, you should phrase things better in the future."

"Well, maybe YOU shouldn't be so overly sensitive to things that don't wind up happening the way you expect them to."

"I'm not acting like that at all!"

"For the record, I wasn't insulted at all." Professor Oak simply stated.

"I was just making sure you weren't professor" Tracey explained.

"You didn't have to do that though" Cilan noted.

"Well, that's YOUR opinion."

"That... seems more fact then opinion."

"No, it's totally your opinion."

"Maybe but I'm saying-"

"No I know what you were saying, and I just said what you were saying, better than what you were saying."

"... You what now?"

"Uh yeah... you guys keep going like that" Misty muttered quickly backing away from the group before heading over to the doorbell, opening the door and once again being shocked at who was in front of her.

Okay, maybe Misty wasn't really shocked at who was at the door. It was, after all, another trio of guests. And it wasn't really that strange a combination either. And the costumes of two of the guests (May and Dawn) were relatively tame, if kind of cliché . . . but the costume the other guest (Max) was wearing left her at a loss for words, more than any other outfit tonight.

'Seriously, how had his mother even let him even get within walking distance of the door dressed like that?' Misty thought. 'Or even Officer Jenny for that manner. Hmmm though considering its Halloween, she probably has other things to do tonight.'

Sure enough, she did. Or rather, several miles away, The Were-Arcanine woman that had once been Jenny. Who howled at the moon and scratched behind her ears, her pack of police officer she had infected to become weredog Arachine howling behind her, calling out in unison in the night, naked and free like their instincts. She had planned on using those instincts to hold the entire world hostage, ushering in a forever night and transforming the entire world to suit her vision... but that was another story, not related to this.

Back at the party though, Misty decided to focus her attention on the two girls' attire. May and Dawn were in classic maid uniforms, that crossed with high class private school uniforms. May's was red, while Dawn's was blue. The dresses were surprisingly conservative, but made up for it with how big what was underneath was. Misty wondered how much of that chest was just a costume stuffing and how much was real. Not that was she was jealous she thought, but it was unrealistic to when she had seen them last, which admittedly was probably several months ago. Both were wearing, instead of shoes, cream colored cottony paws. And had large rabbit ears bands ending with cream cotton. Along with gloves made to look like brown fur. Dawn had on a pair of dark glasses to look like Buneary's eyes, while May had on violet contacts. There also differences in the size and shape of the ears, and May had cotton cuffs around her gloves. Both had on a little bit of face paint, to complete the show. Also there was the bottom tails sticking out of the rears of the skirts, glued on lightly enough to think for the briefest of seconds they could almost be real.

'Oh well, at least they're bunny maids, and not cat maids like last year' Misty thought waving at them. "Hey Dawn, hey May."

"Hey Misty," May greeted, taking a closer inspection at the gym leader's attire "Uh, what's with the costume? Aren't you hot in that thing?""

"Aren't you in yours?"

May gave a tiny smirk, "I know I am.

"The skirt acts like a decent heat sink… I hope" Dawn quickly said, brushing it.

Max meanwhile, hugged himself and shivered, "Can we PLEASE get inside?"

Looking at him again, all of Misty's attempts to try and not be shocked wore off. "MAX! What are you DOING in that costume?"

Perhaps "costume" was the wrong word here. What Max was wearing could barely count for a swim suit, much less a costume. He had on very pale yellow body paint that didn't protect him from the cold too much He had on a short blue girlish wig, and large blue Minun like ears. On his cheeks, were painted circles with the minus symbol. Glued on the rear of the 'costume', was another blue minus symbol. On his hands and feet were a few pieces of fake fur to simulate paws. And he had on blue eye shadow, to simulate the solid eyes of a Minum instead of the form fitting glasses dawn he was usually seen wearing (Misty quickly wondered how he could even see with those on, but considering the rest of the attire that question quickly left her mind). And the clothing part of his costume well... wasn't much to speak of, literally. It was blue, that much Misty COULD say. However, Max had on some slipped on Sandals, clearly meant just to keep him from stepping on broken glass while getting to the party. Of course he did have his regular glasses on underneath the eye contacts. May wouldn't let her brother go the party after all. The outfit was a real site to behold. Misty felt scandalized just by LOOKING at the thing. It was pretty much just a few pieces of blue clothing including a mostly non-see through loincloth (thankfully it had a set of yellow speedo underneath it, and some padding to keep 'it' hidden). A couple pieces covering his chest with a few pieces of tissue paper, put in just enough to give it a feminine appearance, and some jewelry that went along his arm and legs. And some jewelry in the hair, and around his neck. In short, he looked like a dance from Arabia. A GIRL dancer to be precise. A girl dancer carrying a backpack more like it was a purse, to be exact.

"Okay there HAS to be a story behind this" Misty said, trying to contain herself from bursting out laughing as she turned over to May and Dawn. "So you guys think you can tell me the story."

"Oh why certainly" May said holding her hand. "It all began-"

"Oh no you don't" Max made a fist. "If I have to do this, you let me tell it. I don't want you spreading lies, like this was my choice or this was something I wanted."

"Fair enough little brother" May gently rubbed his head. "Though remember, no lying."

"Yeah yeah" Max grumbled.

"And really, you knew what you were getting into Max, if you didn't want to do this, you shouldn't have made the bet."

"I didn't think I'd lose!"

"Ah so this WAS a bet" Misty said leaning closer. "What exactly was the best?"

A gust of wind blew through the air making the tissue paper and scarves blow around Max's attire, making him cover himself. His entire body flushed from hitting the cold wind, as he desperately tried maintaining his composure. "Well it really began a few hours ago..."

We then saw a flashback of Max on the couch of his house, reading a book, as May was shown walking in, wearing her normal attire but carrying something in her arm.

"Well?" She asked. Max continued reading his book, as she then coughed louder ,trying to get his attention. She grunted and slammed her foot on the ground several times, finally getting her brother's attention.

"Well what?" he asked, looking at her a bit annoyed.

She then smiled, holding the Lopunny costume in her hands. "What do you think?" she asked, matching it to her body.

Max adjusted his glasses. "Wait, you're going as a cat girl maid again?"

"May shook her head. "Nah, me and Dawn did the whole Glameow and Purugly thing double team last year. So this year we're doing something different."

"That isn't even different though"

"Uh, hello? Bunneary and Glameow are two different species. Just because they're SInnoh Pokémon doesn't mean they're all the same."

"I never said that" Max waved his hand. "All I'm saying is you're pretty much recycling a pretty tired concept: the cute pair of girls going up as Pokethro maids. It's kind of been done to death you know."

"Pffft, is that why I collected at least twice as much candy as you did last year?"

"Oh we both know the reason you got so many goodies-"

May crossed her arms, glaring daggers at him. "You better be careful how you choose to end that sentence brother dear."

"I'll end it however I want to, but either way my point still stands" he got off the couch to point at her. "You've been cycling different type of Pokethro maids for five years, and I have to hear the same lectures and warnings from mom and dad. Please pick something different."

"Sorry, my mind's made up and nothing you can do can change that"

Max rubbed his chin for a moment before a grin appeared on his face. "Oh yeah? You certain about that?"

"Yes."

"What if we BET on it?"

May paused for a second, actually looking a bit intrigued. "What kind of bet?"

"Simple: We have a trivia off-"

"Wait, trivia? You're the expert at that! Why would I agree to trivia bet anything with you?"

"You can pick the subject okay? Whatever you want."

"That's because you think you know everything."

"And what? You think you know nothing?"

"... Tell me more about this little bet of yours."

"Like I said we have a trivia off, and whoever wins has to go in whatever the other one wishes for Halloween. Oh, AND they have to wear the same thing all day tomorrow and be the other person's slave."

"That seems pretty steep."

"It is. And to further raise the stakes, you can't have another bet to try and change it later either, and this can't be something you try planning vengeance on next year, or next holiday, or any other time. One bet, one trivia off, all or nothing."

May turned for a second, thinking it over. "So... if I won then you'd have to dress as whatever I wanted, right?"

"Correct."

"And you wouldn't try weaseling your way out of it at all?"

"Affirmative"

"And you wouldn't try whining to mom and dad to get your way, and making me seem like the bad guy-"

"No. Just an honest, straightforward bet between siblings. Seems like something you could do?"

May nodded, extending her hand as he shook it. "Sure is"

Max then laughed some moving back. "Ha good then cause THIS is what you're going to be wearing" he then showed her a picture of a harem girl outfit as May looked at him disturbed. "What? You wore something like this at the Wallace Cup right?"

"It wasn't anywhere NEAR this revealing!" May shivered. "You know Max I knew you were a bit odd but really, you think of me like that? You do know we're 100% blood related right? You aren't adopted so-"

"Hey, I'm just taking YOUR weird tastes to their logical conclusion." He rolled his hand. "And I just know, that if there is anything I could pick to embarrass you and more importantly make you think more about what costume you should wear for Halloween, it'd be this."

"Uh huhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Look, you already agreed to it so no turning back now."

"I know but that got me thinking something... if I win, I think I'll have YOU wear that."

"WHAT?!"

"You said loser makes the winner wear whatever they want right?"

"But that's a... girl's costume-"

"I know, and I'm gonna add some girlie stuff with it. I want you to look your best ya know, tee-hee!" Now it was time for Max to look disturbed, as May narrowed her eyes. "Hey, ANYTHING goes. Those were your words Max. Are you chickening out now?"

"Uh of... course not" Max shook his head. "Besides, I don't have anything to fear. I have this in the bag."

"Maybe you would of, but you forgot one thing" May pointed at herself. "You let me choose what the quiz is."

"So? I still know more than you do on the subject since remember May, Make-up and dresses and boys aren't Pokémon related" Max said rather smugly. Max said rather smugly.

"To be fair, you never technically said it had to be Pokémon related" May stated.

"Well that's what I obviously meant-"

"But you didn't say so I could have it about that" at this Max actually sweated a bit as May grinned. "Don't worry though I have something much better Pokémon related" Max actually sighed at this. "Yeah, all you have to do is say what moves have what appeal and jam states and what categories they fall into."

"Oh that will be" Max blinked. "Wait a minute that's..."

"Yeah, that's about contests. Specifically Pokémon contests which ARE Pokémon related, even though it didn't have to be, but now you have no reason to try and complain otherwise, even though you already couldn't by your own admission, if you wind up losing."

"Well... I still won't though" Max said confidently. "I've watched you for years and read up about it so I'm sure that-"

"Protect: What is its Super Contest Appeal rating?"

"Uh..." Max rubbed his temple a few times "Let's see I know this one it's uh... uh... three... no wait four... no lower than that has to be... oh I know, 1!"

May shook her head. "Oh, so close but I said SUPER contest appeal rating. And in a super contest, that's a 0 appeal."

"No it isn't."

"Check your computer then."

Max looked it up on his little laptop, and gasped in horror. "Uh...-"

"By the way, we'll go up to six and switch back and forth to see if one can stump the other. So since I won that round, why don't you give me one?"

"...Okay! Shadow Rush! What category and what its appeal rating?"

May stumbled a bit "It's . . It's, HEY!" she stumped the ground. "That move is ILLEGAL in contests! Trick questions don't count!"

Max grunted. "You little piece of Rattata" he then saw May staring at him as he looked back at the computer. "Anyway... well uh here's a real one then" Max looked quickly at the list before picking something. "Ah ha.! What is Captivate's word for word appeal description then?"

May closed her eyes. "Prevents the Voltage from going down in the same turn."

"No it's..." Max looked agape.

"Yeah nice try but I know when you meant word for word, you meant what was just listed and nothing else so that's all I gave."

"Well... this isn't over yet! I will still win this!"

The Flashback ended as Misty narrowed her eyes. "I can pretty much guess how it went from there" she said fairly deadpan.

"Well I would of won if we had done a second round" Max muttered out.

May giggled gently tapping him on the forehead. "What part of "no do overs" and "no complaining" don't you get little bro?" May then got the widest grin on her face. "Or should I say little SISTER"

"I think he didn't get the part where HE has to act that way, not you do" Dawn pointed out.

"Or should you of said SHE has to?"

Dawn giggled. "So true" she said, the two sharing a little hug as Max was shown fuming. "Oh come on little Minun, you can still have fun at the party."

"My name is Max."

"But Minun sounds much cuter" Dawn said lightly grabbing his cheek and pinching it, as Max tried pushing her hand away.

"Now now, no misbehaving young lady, we had a bet." May said sternly.

Max glared harshly at her. ""I'll get you for-"

"No revenge plots? Remember? You said so yourself, remember"

"...Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes Master."

"Yes WHAT?" she said, grinding her fist against his forehead a bit.

"Yes... Mistress." he muttered out.

"Ahhhhhhh see? Proper gender title. Have to make sure we give those out, little lady" she then ushered Max into the gym as he simply walked ahead of her, fighting every urge to kick, scratch and scream and run as far away from the Gym, Cerulean City, and the Kanto region as he could. A part of Max was happy at least to be out of the cold and OUT OF THE PUBLIC VIEW. At least inside the number of people who'd see him like this would be minimum. Even though it was people he knew, and he would have had to see after this party was over at some other point who'd most likely remember him here. With strangers you never have to see them again, so sometimes it's better to do embarrassing things in front of them. With a group of friends and family, that kind of thing sticks. And he had a feeling this would stick to them for years, or even decades. Though at least here, he likely wasn't going to end up on the front page of the local paper.

Misty sighed looking at the two continuing to move into the party area. "Man, now I wish I had a sister."

Dawn blinked confused. "I thought you had three."

"I mean a LITTLE sister. One who I could be doing the tricking and pranking and messing with."

"Like they did with you?"

"Well... I wouldn't be as annoying as they would be about it, I'll tell you that much." Misty sighed, thinking to herself. "I wonder how they're doing at the party they stole from me. Likely sloshed, and charming every guy they see, to be their new boyfriend of the week. Makes me wonder how they keep finding guys if they keep changing boyfriends. Then again, haven't Daisy and that one guy been steady for a bit now? Wait, wasn't Tracy starting to spend more time with . . . ughhh.' Still, as much as Misty's mind ragged on them, a part of Misty wished the three of them could be here with her, like how it used to be. 'What are you three up to now exactly?' At least it isn't anything you feel embarrassed about, knowing the situations you find yourselves in.

Ironically enough, for once, Daisy, Lilly, and Violet, were feeling kind of embarrassed. Their party was still going on, but the three Sensational Sisters were really being sensational now, it was almost weird how everyone was treating this surprise performance as 'nothing even that weird' even though inside of the Cerulean City Social Hall they were freaking. Using some white tape to cover certain spot, and a lot of white body paint, and a trio of white wigs and one way white contacts, the girls looked the part of being made of marble. Their clothes and underwear were in a neat pile, by one of the tables.

"Girls, I'm suddenly not so sure about this." Lilly whispered.

"Oh come on, we can't back out NOW. In for a poke penny, in for a poke dollar is like, I think the expression here" Violet said taking her hand.

"Besides we just like had to" Daisy pointed out. "Like, how often do we all like totally get the same dream, about what the most awesome best costume idea would be?"

"Yeah, but like how often do we like all pass out in the same room, for like a half hour, and then wake up with the same like costume idea?"

"Well it should be like more often cause this is like so going to be amazingggggg" Daisy called out, the three not noticing a man in a large 8 foot tall robot costume (a black glowing rectangle cylinder in place of its eyes that glowed black for a second) and nod to a purple haired woman with a red pearl necklace dressed up like a witch.

"I'm not sure we have enough to qualify AS a costume," Lilly said looking herself in a mirror. She nearly gasped at how good the facade was. The contacts made her eyes look like blank white marbles. The white wing had bits of clay to make it flow together. And the tape did the job of hiding certain details not found on most public statues.

"Oh don't go turning into Misty little sister." Violet hugged her tightly. It was a kind of surreal experience for the two, since they hadn't been naked together since bath time when they were tiny. It wasn't an unpleasant one, and the closer Violet got the more Lily wondered why they weren't always that close, and what separated them from each other so much at times it seemed, even if it was only physically.

What Daisy admitted she found odd was people were somehow paying them LESS attention now that they were naked, and covered in body paint. She walked up to a handsome guy, said hello, and they had a nice chat without him seeming to notice or care how she wasn't dressed. Most shocking though was just how casual it was, perhaps the MOST casual discussion Daisy ever had with a guy. 'Like normally guys would be all about talking how pretty I am but like... how come this isn't that at all' was all Daisy could ask herself during the chat.

Meanwhile, Lily eventually chose to go with the flow and hugged her sister back. Yes, this did feel good. They were family after all. Now that she THOUGHT about it, it was confusing how they could spent so much time together, the three of them, and yet still be so separate from each other. 'Why isn't this just like... a thing we do?' she asked, her memories going to the past. It was then she realized how off the three had become, especially odd considering how the three always use to be together, play together; literally spend hours hugging or holding hands or directly being in the other's company. And it wasn't what happened to their parents or Misty coming along that changed that: it was the three of them, though still staying together, lost the connection they had all had, for what were starting to seem now like really shallow and superficial things, like boys and shopping and trying to just be physically appealing. 'There's nothing wrong with being beautiful.' she said, in deep thought. 'But what's the point after beauty just fades?' Lilly was shocked at THIS notion. After all, they all planned to be water ballet stars by the time they hit forty, and retire having already scored their position as trophy wives. But... if beauty faded... "Violet, we're beautiful right?" Lilly said looking at the two hugging white figures in the mirror.

"Like duh, of course we are." Violet simply answered.

"Then why do we spend so much time MAKING ourselves beautiful?"

Violet was surprised at this, "Lily, beauty takes effort; it's something you have to WORK for."

"Then why do we put Misty down?"

"Because she never WANTS to make the effort to be beautiful!"

"("And whose fault is that?" Lily asked pointing at herself. "How can like she want to feel beautiful if all we do is put her down and make it seem that like being beautiful is like becoming like us? And really...are we putting in all this effort because we LIKE being beautiful? Or do we just like what beauty GETS us?"

"It's... both" Violet muttered out, shaking her head. "Lily did you drink some bad punch or something?" Not that Violet was feeling al that hungry or thirsty, but she felt she had to give a reason why Lily was saying that.

"No, I'm just remembering that we...we didn't always feel that way" Lily reminded her. "We use to be in it because we liked, but it only becomes important to us when we got attention from guys, and got people watching our shows and fawning over every move we made."

"That... makes a lot of sense to me" Daisy admitted, going over to the two.

Violet looked over at Daisy. "Big sis?" she said with a mix of shock and concern. "I didn't even notice you, totally sorry about that." Violet said, bringing her sister into the hug, all three looking into the mirror. Daisy didn't resist the embrace; they had hugged before, still did, but it was always so fast, so quick, just a quick victory hug over their latest conquest. Or something they did when coming to the same idea... This hug, felt nicer, felt like it had more to it.

"I was just having some chats with people"

"You means guys?"

Daisy shook her head. "No, just, people. I actually forgot I was naked for a bit there, they didn't even seem to notice." As she said that, Lily realized any embarrassment she had felt before, had already melted away.

Violet was kind of surprised, she had always looked up Daisy, and she was the leader, the planner, the one who led the way. Now she was agreeing with Lily, when she was having a crisis of faith? That just didn't seem right. "Whaddaya means he's making sense?" Violet finally found her voice to ask, but it was a lot calmer than she thought it would be. The wood floor of the social hall began to slightly creek under their weight. 'I should totally lay off the milkshakes she thought before giving her full attention to her sisters.

"I'm saying she has a point on what we're like doing" Daisy said, also feeling more calmly about this, then she could expect. "On what we have been doing, what we've become and why we became it" she imagined the three as children playing together. "It used to just be about us. Not about who was hotter, not about who liked which cutie, not about like soaking up the attention or anything. Whatever happened to that? Whatever happened to just us?"

"Like hello, we see each other all the time and talk to each other like every day."

"But it's not about US though. It's about someone else or doing something else, or trying to make ourselves something else." She thought back to even earlier today. "Like all we were focused on was the party, because of who might show up, or like all the fun we'd get into getting sloshed, and like forgetting about all our worries. But it wasn't like we were even discussing or talking about it with each other. It was just something there."

"That's because we already knew about it." As Violet and Daisy talked, some people did stop now to look at the sisters. Not in shock or confusion, but casually chatting about how beautiful the three looked together. The three sisters continued their discussion, their voices all perfectly calm down.

"Well it feels like I don't know, or don't even want to know anything about that now" Lily admitting, holding herself tightly and feeling the warmth of the other two. "It feels like all I want... all I really need is this. Is what we have now... what we had before and... What should have always been there.

"And what exactly did we have before? What should have been there? And is this we need?" Violet asked as they continued the hugging looking at each other rather than the mirror now. Violet felt a strange sense of liberation at looking at her sisters rather than herself.

"OURSELVES" Lily said simply, as that was the only thing that needed to be said.

"The three of us together, not apart" Daisy clarified. "Not trying to make ourselves up or attract anyone's attention, but just focusing on being there for each other and for never losing sight on that."

"But . . . but . . " Violet said, her voice still calm, but weak, defensive, "We . . . we are together, aren't we? We . . . we do look out for each other? Don't we? Big sister? Little sister?" Violet noticed compared to her desperate tone, Daisy and Lilly's voice held an almost unearthly serenity to it. The two hugged her even tighter before to try and stop her from shaking.

"It wasn't the same" Lily commented. "It was focused on something or someone else who wasn't even that important. Just an excuse to we could try and get more eyes more people paying attention to us, and have that be what we cared about most." There wasn't warmth now to them touching each other, but coolness. A nice type of cool, be it the chill of night or chill of death. Whatever it was, it was a comforting coolness more than an evening breeze, and they shared it the same as their warmth.

"But . . . attention . . . all we have . . . when it's gone . . . what's left? We're nothing without eyes looking at us, nothing without people talking about it, nothing without people thinking about it, nothing without . . . without everything thinking about us. Nothing."

"We have each other." Lily said purely.

"You have us" Daisy pointed out.

"And we have you" Lily finished.

"Nothing is what we WERE, as we kept pulling attention at ourselves."

"Drawing to fill a void that was already full,

"Pushing out what was already precious."

"But now filling it with simply being together"

"And that's all we could ever need" the two said at once.

Violet's confusion and fear faded, melting away from the coolness of her sisters' embrace. She thought of when she realized like her sister that beauty held POWER, and with POWER came an easier life, 'Less struggles' she thought to herself. 'Less failure, less lost gym battles, less of the league wondering if our family should be replaced, as the Gym Leaders of Cerulean, due to our poor battle records.. Less of possible scandals and accusations, less of trying to force or make others do what we wanted or what they were into, less of having to work or try and make things work.' Less felt like the greatest power they had now, for less was more freedom, more comfort and more of what mattered to them above anything else: each other.

And that was when the mental transformation had become as complete as the physical one.

"You have me, and I have you. We have each other. And that's all we could ever need." The three echoed. Holding hands, never letting go, the three went from one corner of the social hall to the next, sitting down, talking to people, LEARNING about them, not as simple trivia to store in their heads for manipulation, but a desire to learn more about people. The fact they were naked wasn't even registering in their brains, or rather minds now. There wasn't a switch TO register it. They had each other, that was enough. And none of the people they spoke to even thought about it, though they did seem strangely surprised when the sisters introduced themselves individually. Surprised the three had names. Weren't they just the beautiful work of art, the Sensational Sisters? They'd stop in the middle of the room, hugging each other, and greet every person who came in, and said good-bye to every person who left. Sometimes they said down, other times they even laid outside in the night air, they never for an instant let go of each other. They lay on flat on the grass outside, just enjoying the view. They did not, could not, had no need to blink, they looked up at the sky. They didn't feel warm and cold, they felt each other's presence, that was enough.

It was then the robot and witch took off their costumes, revealing to be Gengar and Mismagius, as the hid inside the shadows near the sensational sisters, looking at them and then each other. "Gar gen gar gar gan gen gar gargen gar gar gar, gar gen gar gar gar gengar gar gar? (What happened to the part where we made them inanimate immobile pieces of marble, with piping inside them and beauty up one of the fountains?)

"Mag MAG mis, mag mis mag mag mis mis magius mis mag... mis mag mag mis magmismagius mis mag ma. Mis mis mag, magg?" (I was GOING to do that, but I kept wanting to see what they do next and . . . losing human vanity and human fears and seeing themselves honestly was more interesting. It's very ironic, is it not)

"Gengar?" (What is?)

"Mis mag mis mag mag mis magmagius ius mismag, mis mag magius, mis mag mismagius. Mis mag mis mag mis mag mis! (That they're far less shallow and more three dimensional as people, being works of art, than they were as humans. They were acting more like statues when they were human!)

Gengar chuckled. "Gen, gengar gar gen gar. Gengar gen gar gengar gen gar, gengar gar gar gengen" (Heh that is pretty ironic. Makes me actually feel bad, we have to put them back to normal after the night ends)

"Mis Mag... magnius mis mag... mag?." (Yeah... we have to... right?)

Gengar watched the work of art known as the Sensational sisters simply hug each other and go further inside, holding hands and touching each others rears as they went in. Side by side, confident unto themselves, and not needing opinion or praise of others to define who they were. He then looked at Mismagius staring at them hopeful as he sighed. "Gen gar gar gar gar gar... gen gar gar gengargengar gen gar gar gar" (Yeah we aren't allowed to leave them like that intentionally... of course unintentionally is a different story).

"Mismagnius mag ma?" (What do you mean by that?)

"Gengar gar gengargen gar gen. Gen gar gen gar gar, gen gar gen gar gar gen " (Oh trust me you'll find out about that. For now though we should let them be, and move on to the real party guests).

"Mis, mis mag ius mis mag, mis mag mis mag? Mis mag mis mag mis 'mi mis mag' (So should we change them back now, or come back for them later? Or is that what you mean by 'let them be?')

"Gengar gen gar gengar, gen gar gar gar gar gen" (I said worry about that later, and let's focus on the others now).

"Mismag... mis mag, mismagius. (Gotcha . . .and thanks, brother).

Gengar smirked. "Gen gar." (I didn't do anything) He simply said before flying off. Mismagnius took one last look at the three confident in their reestablished connection, and smiled before flying back off as well.

The scene shifted back to Misty, who was still in deep thought, until she finally saw Dawn waving her hand some in front of her face. "Uh Misty... you in there?" Dawn asked, looking a bit concerned.

Misty looked at her and nodded. "Yeah I guess just... thinking about my sisters some." She sighed. "I don't know, even though they grate on my nerves all the time, and it seems I always have to change my plans around just for them... I still would like to get along with them you know? I mean am I just being weird or... do you think that actually makes sense?"

"Well... kind of the later" Dawn admitted, looking a bit embarrassed. "I mean I've had friends for years that I would always argue, and fight with, and still care about, but I think it's a lot different when you have a brother, or sister to be with. Younger or older." The Sinnoh coordinator sighed some. "Cause even with all the struggles, I'm sure you still have such a... incredible bond. One you just can't have with friends."

The Cerulean Gym leader looked intently into Dawn's eyes. 'Okay I need to stop this pity party, if it's going to get others depressed. That is so not what this night's supposed to be about' Misty then smiled lightly, patting Dawn on the arm. "Look, family bonds are more than just between blood. It's also between those you really grow close to, and care about as well. As more than just friends."

"I... guess that's true" Dawn smiled some. "I mean I kind of feel that way with May, since we spend so much time together."

"I could tell with how you went with complimenting costumes again this year. That's like the... fifth time right?"

"Sure is" At this point Dawn was grinning pretty wide. "You know next year you should try joining us in group attire. There are a lot of possibilities of a trio, of the various types, you can't have with just a duo" Dawn suddenly put her arm around Misty, opening her palm, imagining various costumes spinning in front of the two "Picture it: the three of us together in one overall theme. You gotta admit that it'd be a lot of fun."

"Maybe... so long as it was water based."

"Like a Piplup/Prinlup/Empoleon evolutionary line?"

"Oh that's the Sinnoh water starter group right? I admit I'm not as familiar with your line up as I should be, but that could make for a good idea."

"You really ought to call us up after this then, and we can chat all we want about it."

"Well we'll have time to at the party right?"

"Yeah though I think more people's attention will be focused on-" Suddenly several gasps and even a scream was heard coming from the party room of the gym. "... I think a certain someone finally reached the others."

Delilah gasped, starring like everyone else at what Max was wearing. "Oh my!"

"My word" Oak commented, sounding rather calm.

"Who is this adorable little girl?" Cilan asked.

"That's Max" Brock responded.

"Maxine eh? That sounds like a pretty cute name."

"Max is a boy"

"... Well now that just raises even more questions."

"Wait how can you tell he's a boy?" Tracey asked, most of his body still inside the hydra looking Pokémon head.

"Easy; my girl-sense didn't go off."

"Would it go off on someone that age though?"

"Well hey, when young buds start to bloom into majestic flowers-"

"Flowers? Isn't she... uh he more of a seed?"

"Not anymore. This is the age when the blossoming completes, and the ladies really catch my eyes."

"How could they catch your eyes when you always have them closed?" Cilan wondered.

"The eyes of love are beyond sight-"

"Okay stop it you guys" Max warned, blushing like crazy desperately trying to move behind May, who kept him steady in front of her. "It's embarrassing enough having to do this."

"Nuh uh young missy, you remember the deal" a devilish smirk appeared on May's face as she whispered something to say into Max's ear, making him audibly gasp. "And don't try arguing it since you can't. Simply do it or I'll think of something else to say."

Max looked into May's eyes and then at everyone else, as he walked more to the center of the room. "Hellomynameisminuntheprettyd ancingpokemonoflove."

"Speak normal speed, and that isn't how a young lady acts." May said firmly.

Max sighed, and bowed and put on a painfully forced smile and said in a higher tone, "Hello, my name is Minun, the pretty dancing Pokémon of love."

"And?"

"And . . . it's nice to meet all of you." Max's eye twitched a couple of times.

"Well... nice to meet you too" Cilan said, trying to break the awkward tension as Max quickly glared daggers at him. This caused the Pokémon Connoisseur to step back, bumbling a bit into the other two. 'Now that's the look of one spicy meatball I dare not ingest'

"Hmmmm, I don't know how to feel about this" Delilah admitted looking at Max's costume. "On one hand, that seems to show way too much skin and seems somewhat inappropriate for a family friendly party. But on the other, it is nice to see you having a reason to act more friendly and civil towards others, and the ensemble does look fairly nice on you."

"Uh... thanks" Max said, not exactly even sure how to feel.

"Wow Delilah, you're taking this rather well." Oak said, then noticed Delilah, while smiling, had crushed the punch cup she had been holding. "Erm, relatively speaking of course."

"That's why I said I'm not sure how to feel about this. I mean, did your mother see you dressed like this and think it was respectable young lady- I mean man?"

Max then saw everyone looking at him once again. "Hey, don't look at me" he then directed his finger at May. "She told me they were fine with it."

"Who?" May asked coyly.

"Mom and Dad. You said they said that I had to honor myself as a man, and accept the bet I made, no matter how silly it was."

"Ohhhhh was THAT the "they" you thought I was talking about?" May laughed a bit. "Come on Max, you really think mom would let you out dressed like that? She barely tolerates most of my costumes, no way she would of let a younger lass out in something like that."

"WHAT?!" At this moment Max looked like he could spit flames, making most of the guests (even Delilah) back up from him.

"Nuh-uh, what part of "you have to promise to behave" don't you get?" May, not terrified at all, was then shown brandishing a camera in her hands. "Do you want me to publish the photos I already got of you, into the next weekly edition of my newspaper? Because I'm sure that's something that will double, or even triple reader base in town."

Max tried to say something but once again clamed up. "I'llbegood" he whimpered out as May glared at him. "I mean I'll be a wonderful young lady who won't cause any more trouble" he said in a higher falsetto. This cause Pikachu to laugh (even more then he had before, though not exactly sure what the joke was), until he spotted the bag that Max had dropped to the floor, and inspected it.

"Ah very nice, dear Maxine. You better make sure to keep that attitude after tonight, because it will be required then as well.

The wheels suddenly spun in Max's head as he glared at her. "Hey! How do you expect me to even be your 'slave' all day tomorrow, if mom doesn't know you have me in this thing?"

"Oh I don't expect you to be my slave all day tomorrow."

Max looked satisfied at finding a loophole in this predicament he had placed himself in. "Oh... well that's good-"

"Yeah, because you're going to do for one full week."

"Yeah I- WHAT?" Max screeched out, as Dawn and Misty finally entered the room.

"Now what's happening?" Misty asked, seeing Max trying to rush at May who was holding him in check, with one hand.

"Simple: Max thinks I don't know about the OTHER bet he tried making, to get out of this one" May said as Max backed off his eyes going wide. "You know, the one you made with Dawn."

"Uh... I don't know what you're talking about?" Max said nervously, before glaring at Dawn and quickly mouthing the world "Be-trayal" at her.

"Sorry but I'm not going to lie to my sister... even to another one of my sisters" Dawn said with a chuckle.

"Huh?" Ash said, blinking in total honest confusion.

As the group continued chatting, they were unaware of Pikachu starring into the bag as he started taking items out of it. "Max tried making a bet behind my back, to get him out of the bet he was already in" May explained. "He told Dawn that if he could get another person to dress up like his twin harem dancer sister, she'd have to get me to cancel the bet, and I'd dress as a harem girl for a week. But if he wasn't able to, he'd have to be my slave for a week instead of a day."

"And... what made you think you could get someone else to dress up like that?" Misty asked, also seeming a bit confused.

"I was desperateeeeeeeeeeeeee" Max screeched out. "It was the only thing I could think of, that Dawn would accept."

"Well I don't even know if that's something I could even technically do" the SInnoh coordinator admitted. "I thought that'd be something May would say I couldn't do."

May nodded. "And you'd be right" she then looked at Max. "YOU know it was kind of stupid, to make Dawn promise to try and make ME do something. That's just in bad taste. Seriously, if you're going to bet something, you shouldn't bet something that belongs to someone else. Especially ASKING for something that doesn't belong to them. Dawn didn't make the original bet, so she doesn't get to say whether it's off or not."

"What part of "desperate" and "me" didn't you get?" Max whined.

"And what part of the bet about not weaseling out don't you get?" May countered.

"Making a different bet with someone else is... not technically weaseling out" Max said trying to desperately argue his way out of the situation.

"Uh yes it is. That's in fact ONE of the very definitions of weaseling out of a bet: trying to make a bet with someone else to get out of the first bet."

"Well that's what I said you would say" Dawn said. "But he said "no it's cool" and since you two were family and everything-"

May turned to Dawn. "No you had it right sis" she said causing Dawn to smile back at her. "Right now, you're acting more like family then certain other sisters I have."

"Would a real sister do what you did to their kin?" Max asked, pleadingly.

"Don't blame me when this is all your fault, and nothing you do is going to change that."

"Pika pi pi pika pi!" The electric mouse squeaked out. Everyone turned around in shock to see Pikachu having tied on a few of the red harem girl strips around his stomach, as he spun around, laughing some as he tried catching the pieces of cloth tied around him."

Ash looked in horror. "Pikachu, what are you doing?"

"Hmmm, looks like he takes up the art of cross dressing from his master" Misty teased.

"That was only one time" Ash thought for a second. "No wait... three times... no wait... six times... well it was no more than a dozen times... I think."

Misty put her hands on her hips. "Oh Ashley, maybe you should have been born a girl."

"Oh yeah well... maybe you should have been born a boy then." Ash said right back.

Misty looked a bit shocked at this. "Wha . . you . . . humph!" Misty huffed at this, Ash still looking more in shock at Pikachu.

Max made a fist in triumph. "Alright... exactly as I planned it" he said trying to sound pompous at this random turn of events. "I knew Pikachu's natural curiosity would get the better of him, and he would put on the attire, which makes me the winner of the bet."

"That second bet DOESN'T count" May stated. "And even if it did, which it didn't, you didn't know that would happen. Honestly, you think this experience would teach you that you DON'T know everything."

Max groaned. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"No whining remember?" Max stopped his audible groans and simply contorted on the inside. "You should just be lucky that I don't try and extend your time as my harem sister, for every time you tried to weasel and whine your way out of it. Otherwise, you'd probably have to do it for..." May pretended to look at her watch. "Next year most likely."

"Seriously Max, you're just making it worse for yourself, show a little maturity and deal with it. Please?" Dawn asked, actually cupping her hands some.

Max looked into her eyes and nodded. "Very well..." he tried smiling a bit. "Fellow sister."

"Awwwwwwwwww" Dawn actually reached over and hugged him, May quickly joined in as well, as Max eventually hugged his fellow "sisters" back.

"Well as interesting as all this has been-" Misty started to say before the doorbell rang again.

"Hmmm, seems the next, and most likely last guest has arrived" Oak noted. "Though on average, it appears to have been a lot later then the rest of us have so far. At least almost an hour, to be precise"

"Well the last one should be Iris I believe" Misty said rushing to the door. "And from what I heard her costume should be..." Misty then opened the door as her eyes narrowed. "... Nothing at all."

"What do you mean by that?" Iris asked, shown wearing her normal attire. "I mean, is that how you greet people to your gym? Cause let me tell you, in my region we do things a lot differently. I mean really, nothing at all? That's just plain rude."

"Uh what I meant to say is where is your costume?" Misty took a nearby invitation and showed it to her. "This is a Halloween costume party, so where is your Halloween costume?"

"Oh yeah that. Well..." Iris then flashbacked about 10 minutes ago, as she was shown in front of the Cerulean City Social Hall reading the note in front of the door. From her back you could tell she was wearing something quite large and bulky but couldn't exactly make out what it was. "What? They changed where the party is? She should have told me about that earlier." Iris sighed. "Oh well, It will still be fun getting there in style" she turned around to give a full view of her costume which was the most impressive of everyone else's so far.

And after all the effort it took to make, Iris had every right to be prideful of her Rayquaza garment normally these kind of costumes required more than one person. But Iris had done the impossible and created this master piece. Over a month of hard work and sleepless nights. It had also cost a small fortune, but this would be worth it, this would be the star of not this gathering, but several costume parties and dragon-cons to come. The legs were carefully hidden. The paint job had done so carefully too. The arms were made of plastic casts with pull strings INSIDE the arms to add to the illusion. The wheels were also hidden out of view, inside the tail. It was a monster to get inside and outside, but it was relatively easy to get out of when you knew the system like Iris did. It had a perfectly fitting covering in the neck that only went one way, with the head of the thing being the true masterpiece of the attire. In Iris's mind, was a glory to Rayquaza himself; majestic and threatening, but shaped in such a way she could easily see out of it and communicate from. With a speaker system installed for such a thing, as well as to produce the legendary roar. In addition to that, it had an actually working combusting system that could shoot out a small flame, or even a large beam of energy. Nothing too dangerous of course, since it was just for show, but it still looked impressive. She loved all the looks her costume was getting from those outside the hall. It hadn't been easy to put together and get out of the hotel she was staying at (due to Kanto and Unova being so far apart from each other, it would of been ridiculous to try making it back the next day after the party, so she decided to spend the weekend in Kanto at a nearby 5 star hotel, her position of gym leader allowing her getting to pass the reservation system the hotel normally had) but it had been worth it.

"Man this has been a great week" she said to herself triumphantly moving past the hall as she spun around the walkway, the tail of the costume moving in back of her. "I get to see all my old true pals, and put together the greatest costume ever. One that will put me more at one with the spirit of dragons then anything else I've done. Man, live is so sweet sometimes!" She chuckled heartily jumping around as she shot out small flames from the front of her costume. "The power of the legendary dragon rules you all" she said in a booming voice, chuckling even harder as people started moving out of her way, Iris not realizing some of the concerned and frightened looks she was getting. "All shall bow down before the legend!"

As she continued shooting her blasts, a small, fluffy Vulpix was shown running in front of her. "Vul?" The Vulpix looked confused seeing the fires that Iris was blasting around.

The Dragon Gym Leader's attention was then on the Pokémon. "Ah, if it isn't one of my subjects" she said in an even more booming voice then before. "Aren't you going to bow down, before your legendary dragon master?"

"Vulpix vul?"

"I said bow down! Do you not know the power of the legendary dragons? It is the only thing more incredible and awesome then a regular dragon, which is already something you should bow to. So a legendary one, definitely deserves that treatment."

"Vul vullllllll."

"Are you disrespecting me? I said kneel before the almighty Rayquaza!" The Vulpix just starred at her blankly. "... KNEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Iris demanded, shooting out a small blast of fire from her costume.

"Vulpix pix pix!" Vulpix said alarmed.

"Relax, it won't harm you. It shall only remind you-" Suddenly the Vulpix glowed as it used it's reflect, knocking the fire blast Iris had shot at it back at her.

"Vul vul!" Vulpix said, quickly running off before Iris was hit by the reflected attack.

"Ahhh!" She cried out, being knocked back some. She then looked around. "Well one little blast won't stop..." She then screamed seeing that her costume was on fire. In a panic she screamed and quickly took it off as fast as she could, going over to a nearby water fountain and filling a bottle of water which she quickly poured on the fire as it slowly started evaporating. "Well that's a relief" she said, before seeing her entire costume crumble to black dust in front of her. Her eyes widened as her entire body trembled, looking at this in horror for a few minutes before finally reacting. "Well mother fu-"

The flashback then ended as Misty was simply shown starring over at Iris. "So... what happened?" Misty asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Uh..." the dragon leader thought for a moment and pointed at her. "I'll have you know I am in costume."

"... Iris I know what you look like, so I know that's a lie" Misty plainly stated.

"Ha, shows what you know. I'm dressing up as the human form of Latias, one of the great many legendary dragons."

"... You've gotta be kidding me-"

"No I am not, mortal. Latias, though not as awe inspiring and large as some of her brethren, is still a majestic and lovely dragon type that demands respect and admiration."

"Not if she looks like someone I've known for years."

"Pffft, that's what someone would say who hasn't known about the might and power of the dragons, who even when they decide to walk among us, are still titans among the people."

Misty got a closer look at her fellow gym leader, noticing something she hadn't before. "Iris... have you been crying?"

"Uh... no of course not. And its Latias the-"

"Did something happen to your costume?"

"..."

"..."

"...Ahhhhahawhaawhahawah" Iris blubbered, quickly glomping Misty as tight as she could, crying into the Nidoqueen cleavage of her costume. "It was horribleeeeee" the dragon princess whimpered as Misty hugged her some. "I made the best, most elegant Rayquaza outfit ever and... I was showing it off and... There was this Vulpix and it... it... it..."

"There there, let it all out Iris" Misty advised, speaking in a softer tone gently rocking her back and forth (which was surprising, considering her costume) "It's better to come clean. Trust me, being honest is a lot better then trying to hide away your pain all night."

"But... I'm a dragon" Iris muttered. "We're not supposed to show our pain so easily."

"Well you said you worked on this for month's right?" Iris nodded. "So obviously this meant a lot more to you, then probably the rest the ones we have. And to have it taken down before we had a chance to see it, or you even had an opportunity to party with it is downright criminal. And gives you every right in the world to be upset." As much as the costume would allow, Misty tried wiping away Iris's tears. "I know this won't make up for it but... if you wanted we could always help you make a new one."

"You... you would do that?" Iris said amazed.

"Sure, it's what friends do. Even if you can't wear it for Halloween, I know that it's convention season in the next few months, and you'll have all sorts of opportunities to put it on and show off its splendor and wonder. And hey doing it with people will not only get it done quicker, but they can also give you pointers that you might not have thought of. Like maybe some working wings, that allows you to at least hover over stray Vulpixes attacking you."

"Well actually that... that was my fault" Iris admitted. "I was being so cocky and arrogant and... showing off my costume which... I guess I do a lot, right?" Misty decided not to say anything about that, no matter how much her mouth wanted to do otherwise. "And... I attacked it because I was thinking I was a Rayquaza and it should bow to me and well... guess I had it coming, didn't I?"

"A momentary lapse in logic, isn't an excuse for months of hard work, plus the blood and sweat and tears pooled into something you love getting wrecked" Misty said. "We all have passion like that" Misty looked up happily. "I remember one time I wanted to make this Gyarados costume. I don't even know why really. My sisters were just putting on one of their water ballerina shows and well... guess I wanted to add my own spin. Anyway I'm not much of a costume maker, so I had to look online and go to a lot of specialty stores for the parts and spent a huge ton of money on it. Over half the money I've earned in battles for at least a couple of months."

"And... what happened to it?" Iris asked, sounding surprisingly genuinely interested in someone else's story.

Misty sighed, shaking her head. "Never even got to finish it. I just needed one piece: the gigantic flipper tail which I had ordered and was getting shipped to me. And on the ONE day I wasn't in the gym and was instead out, just spending some time at the beach trying to get people hyped for the Gym's next big show, which would have a "brand new action surprise" I got home, and found out that since no one was there to sign for it, they had taken the piece back in the truck and drove off. Literally just a minute or so BEFORE I had come back."

"You... you weren't able to get it back?"

"No, cause before I could even call PUPS (Pokémon Utility Postal System), the truck the item had been on, wound up being blown up by Team Rocket" Misty grunted at this. "Now every time I think of a wrecked costume, I just think of those bozos, ruining's people's hard work with their stupidity."

"But I was the one who was being stupid and arrogant."

"Arrogant maybe. Stupid? ... Well maybe a little, but we're all idiots from time to time. So says the fool who was bragging about something she didn't even fully have yet" Misty pointed at herself. "What makes us better, is admitting our mistakes and learning from them so we don't repeat them. So all you need to do, is just remember not to shoot fireballs at people, or more importantly stray Pokémon, and you won't have your own stuff burned."

"Yeah... though that kind of seems like a lesson I'd teach my Pokémon, not have taught to me."

The two of them looked at each other and laughed at this some, Misty pulling back a bit. "So are you feeling better now?"

She nodded some. "Sure am. Thanks to you" she then held her hand around her heart. "You may be more of a water type Misty, but only a true dragon can reach another dragon and knock some common sense into them."

"Well I don't know about that, but glad I could help. Wouldn't want you to try hiding or moping at my party after all."

"Well actually... you don't mind if I tell everyone else I'm a Latias in disguise would you?" Iris blushed some. "I know it's kind of cowardly but well... I think I'll just loose it if I have to tell this story right away again and..."

"Sure thing. It will just between us "dragon sisters" then" Misty then squeezed Iris's hand as she squeezed it back. "Come on, let's head inside then."

"Sure thing... dragon sister" Misty smiled at this, closing the door to let in the last guest. Or rather official guest as unbeknownst to her, Gengar and Mismagius (hiding in the shadow of the two gym leaders) had made their way inside as well, as Misty and Iris approached the rest of the group.

"Hey Iris" Ash said, walking up to her as the two exchanged high fives. "How's it going?"

"Uh... you know, pretty good" Iris said, beaming a small smile.

"Hey how come you didn't do that when we came in?" Dawn asked.

Ash shrugged. "Max kind of distracted me, honest. You look great."

"Hey what about me?" May asked.

"Oh uh... you look great too! So does everyone, in case someone else asks me that."

"Oh thanks" Dawn said spinning around as she looked over at Iris. "Hey where's your costume? I thought yours would be the only one better then ours this year."

Iris looked down. "Well-"

"She's in costume" Misty informed everyone. "She's the human form of Latias."

"Uh... sure am" Iris said, regaining her composure. "It's the perfect disguise for hanging out with you non dragon types."

"That doesn't count as a costume!" Max whined as May glared at him. "I mean... that is a wonderful concept and you look simply marvelous Miss Iris" Max said in a falsetto. "I..." he looked at May again and sighed. 'Hope you think I look very pretty as well."

Iris's eyes widened a bit. "Uh is that-"

Misty came over. "Yeah you see..." she then whispered the explanation.

The dragon gym leader led out a loud cackle, surprising most everyone. "Man, that is just HILARIOUS!" She said, literally falling to the floor and laughing some as Max looked at her annoyed. "Sorry about that" she said, trying to stifle the rest of her chuckles. 'Though it's better to laugh at that then think about what happened before'.

"Pika-pika-pika-chu!" Pikachu danced in his costume.

Iris then looked at him, smirking some. "Life is never dull around you people. Not that I'd ever want it any other way, of course."

"Good since we're not changing, and really you get used to it quick enough" Misty then clasped her hands together. "Anyway, unless I missed my mark that's everyone." she then spun around dramatically. "Now that everyone is here this Spectacular Legendary Epic Halloween Party can truly begin."

"With what? Epic food time or Epic try and scare each other time?" Cilan asked.

"Hmmm..." Misty thought for a second. While she was thinking Pikachu went over to the CD player in the corner of the room and pressed a button on it as soon music started playing.

"What kind of Pokémon are you? And are you loyal through and through? And do you have a heart that's true? What kind of Pokémon are you?" The music blared as everyone looked a bit confused.

"Alright epic dance time. I'm down with that" Cilan said happily.

"Well okay then everyone partner up I guess and we'll start off with that" Misty ordered, everyone either nodding, or just shrugging and going along with what she sort of suggested. Misty and Ash danced as well as they could in the bulky costumes, it really built up a sweat fast though, making them take "punch breaks" every couple of minutes or so. Delilah and Oak had a much easier time, Oak managing not to break anything. May and Dawn where naturals, swirling around the others in an almost hypnotic rhythm. The Hydreigon trio though . . . it was really awkward to dance inside the three person costume, even more then to walk in one. Max had NO interest in dancing not-dressed as he was, but Pikachu had taken his hand the boy reluctantly found himself dancing with the electric mouse. As for Iris, her 'Latias human form costume' made dancing a whole lot easier than it would of been as a 1/3 size Rayquaza replica.

Because they were there to enjoy themselves as well, two shadows on the wall decided to dance as well, as they started to chat some. "Mis, magius mis mag mag magius? Mag mag mis mag? ("So how shall we do this brother? Zap them all at once?")

"Gen gar gen gengar gen? Gen gar gen gar gar gar. Gen gar gen gar gen gen gar. ("Now where's the fun in that? Let's stretch it out just a tiny bit. Give a little more time to digest each one.")

"Mis, mag mag mag. Magius mis mag? Mis mag mag mag, mis mag mis mag ius" (Of course, you're right. So who goes first? We don't want to delay too long, or the party will be over before we're done).

Gen gar gen gar gen gar. Gen gar gar gengar gen gar gengar, gen gar gen gar, gengar?" (Let's go with the order the humans choose for us. Do you think we should keep those who are in a theme changed at the same time, just to keep it artistic, sister?")

"Mis mag mag mis magnius, mag mis mag mis magmag mis magius. (Well since most of them do seem so close, we should have the couples transform at the same time).

"Gen, gengar gen gar gen gar. Gen gar ge garrrrrrrrrr-" (Ah now that does make sense. So here I goooooooooo-)

"Mis mismagius, mis mag magiusmis mis mag mis mag mis mag mis mag? Mis mag mis mag mis magius ius mis mag, mis magius." (Wait brother, how are we going to deal with the perceptions of those who aren't changed yet? We don't want them realizing something is up and start running away screaming, or trying to stop us).

This stopped Gengar in the middle of jumping into Ash's shadow, as he looked at Mismagius. "Gengar gar gen gar gen garrgarrrrrrrrrr, gen gar gar gen gar gengar gar gar gengar, gengar gen gar gen gar gen gar gar gengargar" (Already thought of that since all we need to do, is use a mild variation of our hypnosis powers through their eyes, so no one else notices that they're being transformed).

"Mis magnius. Mis mag mag magnius, mis mag mis magius mis magius mis magius. (Perfect. That way they'll just see their original forms ,and not what they're going to become until we work our magic onto everyone).

"Gar gar gar gar gar. Gar gar gen gar, gar gar garrrrrrrr!" (All about learning from previous mistakes. So for real this time, let's go and do it!). And with that Gengar and Mismagius went under Ash and Misty's shadows, glowing a bit as the two costumed friends started to glow as well, not realizing just how much their attire would soon start literally defining them.

The two transformations happened at once, and were very similar, for the average person these transformations would appear to happen in the span of a few moments. But here, for the ghosts, they were able to enjoy every detail of their craft. Ash and Misty began to feel heavy, like their costumes were hardening on them, becoming even thicker, bulkier, but the feeling passed, and they were able to carry the costumes easier than before. Costume transformations followed a basic rule for the ghosts: if some part of a costume appears to work, it would work when it was changed. And so, since Misty and Ash had rods of rulership glued on their costume's plastic hands, they now had to have hands articulate enough to actually hold and grip them. This meant their clawed hands, did not precisely resemble the ones of their original costumes. Ash and Misty began to pick up sounds from every corner of the party. From the little pops in the fizz drinks, Pikachu's flay chirps, to the beating of Max's heart at his humiliation, to Dawn's breathing as she carried the costume's extra baggage. Their gigantic ears twitched. The plastic jewelry and regalia shined brighter, became softer and more resistant, the plastic jewels sparkling more. The pair suddenly felt a draft as their tails lifted up rather than dragging on the floor. Their vision rose as they became taller than they had a moment ago, towering over even Oak and Delilah. While Misty's costume gained more muscle mass, Ash's costume become as humanoid as hers was. This made certain 'parts' were now internal, as that was how the costume had been shown. The royal pair felt their vision expand, taking in everything, the extra weight of their horns only registering for a moment. Of course they weren't naked, they had their regalia on after all. What had been plastic was now armor, and what had been cloth was now leathery flesh. And what had been just a piece of plastic with a joint piece had now several teeth inside and a very large tongue, they breathed in and tasted the air, the confections, the scent of humans and Pokémon. The two stood taller, assuming a more regal poise as they moved, their movement more controlled, regarding everything with a royal expression. What had been below the surface, was now fully open and they felt no shame in holding hands in front of everyone. In their minds, they were King and Queen, which were also now the Monikers they wished to go by. King's figure was decided that of a man, and Queen's that of a woman, not of two teenagers. The Queen regarded her mate proudly, while the King did the same.

"This Nidoking king absolutely splendid party nido nido Queen Misty" Nidoking Ash roared out.

"You are welcome Nidoqueen queen queen King Ash it is Nido queen nido queen nido my pleasure to have done this Nido queen queen queen for our subjects to enjoy."

"Missssss, mag manius mis magnius mag mag" (Awwww, they actually look really nice as a fully evolved Nido couple) Mismagius observed, as the shadow in the background could be seen cupping its hand in satisfaction at a job's well done.

Gengar snickered some. "Gen gar gen gar gar gen gar gar gar. Gengar gar gengar gengar gengar." (Yeah I can definitely see why the kid's mom wanted these two shipped. It just seems like a natural combination). Gengar was then shown moving from Nidoking Ash shadow, into Professor Oak's shadow. "Gengar gen gar gar gar." (And now for the next transformation).

"Mis mag manius mis, mag magnius mis mag mag?" (Do you think they'll spot us when they transform, considering the nature of their costumes?)

"Garrrrrr, Gen gar gar gar gengar gar gar gar. Gengar gar gar gar gengar." (Nahhhhh, mummies may be undead but we ghosts can still hide from them. Especially on this night).

"Mis magnius mag mag..." (Well in that case...) Mismagius then moved from the shadow of Nidoqueen Misty into Delilah Ketchum. "Mag manius." (Let's begin).

"They look so beautiful together." Delilah said looking lovingly at the two anthro-Nido royalty. Her heart fluttered with satisfaction. She actually began sniffing tears of joy at the sight of the lovely couple. Thankfully, said "lovely" royal couple wasn't interacting directly with everyone yet, as the ghosts were still observing their hard work paying off. Since unlike the statues sisters, everyone at this party KNEW each other, and made twisting perceptions to accept what they were seeing as normal a bigger challenge.

Still to everyone they were still Ash and Misty, even to the most intelligent of the group. "Yes they are quite a unique combination" Oak admitted, smirking some at Delilah. "Though of course, I am certain the only reason they would be in such close proximity towards one another is thanks to you Delilah." Oak put a hand on Delilah, hip, she put one on his shoulder and they leaned into each other.

"Seems like you have someone else you want to be in close proximity of" Delilah observed, return Oak's sly smile.

"Perhaps, though if I am being too forward let me know and-"

"Oh no, you're fine. In fact" she then gently pulled his chin a bit closer as the two were literally inches away from each other. "I wouldn't mind you getting a bit closer, actually."

"Well yes this is..." for once Oak didn't even have anything even close to a Segway, or reference to push him to a different topic, as he just looked a bit embarrassed, Delilah giggling some. As the two continued slowly dancing and starring at one another, they were unaware of their bodies beginning to glow, the ghosts not wanting to waste much time in doing yet more of their special magic.

For the ghosts, this was up there with the group of kids dressed like ninja-pirate-robot-zombie-mankees. This was not a simple transformation; So many conflict elements to mix together, driven by the rules of what the costume represented. Still it was not long before the process started. Oak and Delilah shrank down, becoming smaller, their bodies more rounded and genderless. Their costumes shrank with them, as they went from plastic, to bronze and brass. The scent of spices began to fill the air around them from the bandages. Oak's hair turned black, and quickly began to resemble himself when he had been Sammy, the Pokémon trainer Ash had met during his time travel adventure. Then his hair began to become longer, taking on a long even cut shape like a Pokegypt wig, Delilah's red hair remaining the same color, but quickly become the same style.

"This is a great party." Oak said, his voice now much higher.

"Any part with you is great." Delilah replied leaning in closer.

"Hmmm, maybe we shouldn't get so close because of...huh."

"What?"

Face paint and cloth become purple fur and black fur with gold rings as Oak continued talking. "I thought there was a reason we shouldn't be, but I can't think of anything now."

"Good, because I like being close with you, and know you feel the same. So why should there be a reason?"

"Can't argue with that logic."

The transformations continued through their dance. Bandages became much older, and much tighter, sticking to their bodies like a second skin. Their featured blurred, become more similar to each other, Sammy's changing more than Delilah's. Feet became indeed degenerated, and Sammy found walking and standing a lot easier all of a sudden. The jewel on Delilah's forehead became a living part of her as Oak's rings began to glow and fad on his skin from his mood. Shining bright in his excitement. Tails and ears twitched, feeling the flow of air on them. Red and black eyes looked into faded purple ones that took up her entire vision. Faces pushed into short muzzles. They continued to get smaller until they looked to be just a couple years older than trainers beginning their journey. Their flesh under their fur dried out and stiffened. Their hearts stopped beating, and their lungs stopped breathing. They didn't miss a beat though, as they just continued the slow dance. Hands the tinniest of claws, holding each other in wrinkled but young shaped hands/paws. Their tails swung to the music too.

"Why are we dancing so slow Suma?" Delilah suddenly asked her partner.

"Uh, I dunno." The Mummy Umbreon girl replied.

"Then lets not!" The mummy Espeon girl declared, her thousands year old mind teleporting around her teasingly.

Wanting to satisfy her new youthful energy, Oak Mummy Umbre Suma swirled around the floor, Delilah Mummy Espe Delilah following right behind her. The two quickly rushed to the CD player as Umbre quickly looked through the selections, switching the CDs with a wide grin on her face. "Ahh now this is Umbre fun."

"What Espe you talking about?" Mummy Espe asked as she heard the song, grinning widely as she spun around Mummy Umbre. "Espe great choice."

"Thanks" Suma stated, giggling some as she held Delia up. "Nothing I like better than dancing with my Umbre bella ella ella hey hey hey" The two-thousand year old twelve-year-old laughed, "Hey! Watch this!" Suma began slip in and out of the shadows less in a dance and more in a game of tag with Delilah.

"Hey Hey!" Delia quickly jumped off, tackling her to the ground as the two giggled some more. The other partygoers were still too wrapped up in their own dances and only noticed the change of the music, not in the attitude of what used to be the oldest attendees. Well the royal couple did, but didn't care. All they saw were a couple of kids playing, something they thought was cute but didn't give any other thought to.

In fact the only one in confusion about what happened was Gengar. "Gen gen gar ger gar?" (Why'd you make him a girl?)

"Mis magius mis?" (Wasn't that his costume?)

"Gengar gen, gar gar gen gar" (I don't think the skirt, meant he was a girl)

Mis mag ius mis mag, mis mag mag mag mag" (Your memories of life must be going, of course skirts are for girls).

"Gen gar gen gar gen gar gar" (They're more mummies then girls you know). Sure enough the mummy girls had no interest in the food or punch bowel now, not eating, and having their internal organ jars in sacred clay jars somewhere. At least that's what they thought. For a moment, they also thought about playing children's card games. Ones with more gigantic and horrific looking monsters then Pokémon, but that thought quickly subsided in their minds.

"Mis mag mis mag mag." (Well I think it just fits better). Mismagius then giggled some, feeling quite proud of herself. "Mis mag magnius mag mag magggggggg. Mag manius, mag mis magnius mis mag mag." (Well another wonderful couple made even more wonderful. By the way, while helping them change form I also decided something).

"Gen gar gar?" (Like what?)

Mismagius mis mag magnius, mis mag mag manius." (Oh just altering everyone perception so if they directly interact with someone whose changed, they'll just believe that to be how they normally are for the time being)

"Gar gar gengar gar?" (Like we did with the sisters?)

"Mis mag nius mis mag mag mag, mis mag mis mis magnius mag." (Well this has to be stronger, considering we're dealing with people who actually all know each other).

"Gar gar. Gen, gar gen gar gar?" (Good point. So, who do you think we should change next?)

"Mis mag us mis us" (Let's try those three strong young men.)

"Gen gar gen gar gar, garrrrrr gen gar gar? Gar gar, gen gar gar" (You would feel that way, wouldn't ya sis? But hey, I'm fine with them being next). The two then mixed into the one shadow the Hydreigon costume that Tracey, Cilan and Brock were wearing.

Brock, Cilan and Tracy were pushing back and forth between the costume, mostly because the central head piece had the best air conditioning. And three guys together under a glorified blanket, produced a lot of body heat. While they were pushing against each other, Cilan asked, "Serve me up a reminder why we all went as one costume again?"

"Because this costume works best with three people, and it was gonna really compliment Iris' costume, and she asked really nice." Brock pointed out.

Tracey nodded. "Yeah, and I figured it would be an easy way for me to able to observe everyone and sketch things out without having to interact constantly. Cause you know-"

"Oh yeahhhhhh... I wanted to help out Iris." Cilan realized.

"Then why did you ask?" Tracy asked.

"I said I needed a reminder."

"Soooooooo you and Iris, you like like each other then?"

Cilan grunted. "We're just friends!"

"Don't worry I know," Tracy said with a smile "You don't click, like Ash and Misty do."

"Ash and Misty are a thing?"

"Yeah I thought... everyone knew that."

"Well with how much I've seen those two argue, it's hard to believe they're two of anything."

Tracy shrugged "It's just their way of hiding it."

"Strange about them being the couple though, since from what I heard, Ash had similar friendships with Dawn and May, and even Iris."

"It's not really the same thing though."

"Hey they're not the only one with a love life" Brock said, sighing some. "I mean I'm glad they found happiness, but when I am going to find my only lovely star to hold onto as the eternity sinks and, it is only me and here to battle against the ether of life?" he sighed. "Why is it every time I meet a girl whose perfect, she's taken, or has somewhere she needs to be?"

Tracy chirped, "There was Prof Ivy. You two had a thing didn't-" Brock suddenly cried out as Tracey blinked. "...Ohhhh, shouldn't have said that, should I?"

Brock turned to ice with no help from the ghosts, "Yeah you should know to NEVER mention that name."

"Maybe it's the universe's way of telling you that you're not yet ready to be with someone" Tracey said, trying to sound supportive.

Cilan wanted to ask why Brock suddenly felt like a Vanllish, but decided it was better not get into that. Instead he, said "Look we're not supposed to be on romance time. We're supposed to be on dancing time and then... hmmm what do you think is after the dancing anyway?"

"Hmmm maybe we should go ask Misty" Tracey said. He and Cilan tried moving but with Brock, still frozen like a rock in a state of deep depression they, were unable to bulge from their spot. "... Maybe we should get Brock out of his funk first."

"Good point" Cilan said, as the two thought for a bit.

Tracey rubbed his chin. "Hmmm, there was Suzie- oh she fell in love with someone else . . . there was that battle frontier queen." The sketcher gasped. "Oh yeah, Pike Queen Lucy remember? Brock, she liked you!"

"How did you know that?" Cilan asked.

"He visited me one time, and went on for hours about her and dozens of other of his loves. Also, I read his blog. He has lots of great pictures of girls for me draw."

"Well that's still only his opinion mostly though right?"

"Better a happy opinion then a sad one" Tracey then tapped Brock on the shoulder. "Brockkkkkk, remember Lucy."

"Luuuuuuuu-ceeeeeeeey." Brock said distantly. "Lu... Lucy?" His eyes... almost came close to actually opening as he shook his head. "That's right, another wonderful beautiful woman, who I know needs me. Can't let the past get to me when the future is so beautiful and one I will conquer!"

"Well that was easier than I thought it'd be. Come on Brock let's..." before Tracey could say anything the shadows glowed as their own transformation began, shifting their body and mind.

Cilan blinked. "Let's... what did we want to do again?"

"Hmmm I think it was something about feeling the loving embrace of a woman's arms"

"Hmmm... along with the incredibly artist of a painstakingly drawn sketch" Cilan said sounding to be in a daze.

In the costume, Brock turned to them. "And don't forget the delicious fragrance of an incredible home cook meal time."

Tracey nodded. "Exactly what-"

Cilan nodded. "I was-"

Brock nodded. "I was going to say."

"So let's-"

"Hope the next activity-"

"Involves-"

"A beautiful image of a soup of passion built upon the hard rock foundations of love!" Cilan, Brock and Tracey said together. At this point, Iris who had been hearing all this, enchantment or not, inched away from the three guys in the Hydergion costume (for once not wanting to be nearest the other most dragon-type thing in the room) and didn't stop inching away until she was safely near the girls.

"I need to tell Cilan to stop hanging with those guys" she muttered to herself, turning away as some of the physical transformations were taking place.

The inside description of what happened inside the costume was . . . best not spoke of as three grown young men turned into the insides of a hydra. The boys subconsciously became more in sync with their movements, not even giving it thought. To the outside, they have the sluggish movements of the body, and snake like motions of the heads down perfectly. The two 'arms' heads settling down, having no brains to speak of, nearly being an extra set of mouth and eyes for the brain inside the main head. Hydreigon was not Dodrio after all. The blob of cloth and Papier-mâché began to slowly draw into itself, actually shrinking a tiny bit becoming more the proper size for its species. The shape of the creature became more clear, rather than a mass of blue, purple, and black.

Then Iris chose to put on, "DRAGONS RULE!" as the dance song. "Yeah, now it's a party" she said, pumping her fist up. Those who weren't transformed rolled their eyes a bit at this, knowing with Iris, it was just a wonder why she didn't put on the song BEFORE now, not why she wanted to play it.

The preforming side of May and Dawn quickly took over, jumping on a table, and taking out karaoke microphones, and began shouting the lyrics actually managing to be on key. "Never will you look back again, you'll fight on until the end, together we will live on forever more" they sang, giggling to themselves a bit.

"Thank god they're not looking at me" Max mumbled, happy to have the attention of his sister and her best friend off him, and on just making a spectacle of themselves.

The girls continued singing. "This land we have defended! From all things dark and cruel!" May shouted.

"Now we are defenseless, in a land where dragons rule!" Dawn continued, drops of sweat coming off her.

"What nido you think is in their nido punch?" Nidoking Ash asked his queen.

Nidoqueen Misty shrugged. "Nido don't know, nido don't want to know" the two chuckled a bit, the group still enjoying the party as the hydra's transformation continued.

For the Hydreigon, the six wings were no longer cheap cardboard but leather and membrane. Out of the incomplete blob of a body a pair of legs formed as it lifted itself off the ground, and the tail rounded itself and extended as muscles formed. The necks extended farther than any human arm could reach, and the eyes began blinking and looking in different direction as nostrils on the beast flared. Cheap cloth was now armored scales. Thoughts, memories, personalities, and identity merged into one, thinking with only one mind. Powerful jaws open revealing fangs, and hot breath. Its chest rose and fell, as it took in air from its three mouths. The beast did what came naturally to it and roared.

It stomped up behind Iris, oblivious to the monster behind her, it reared up all three of its heads, and gently nuzzled her on the neck. "Hmmm?" Iris turned around, to see the Hydrigon now also had on a combination of Brock's jacket, Tracey's shirt and Cilan's pants. She sighed. "I know this is Halloween, but those clothes really look dorky on you, not really becoming of a mighty dragon at all. You don't want people and mon not to think you're a totally hot bad ass right?"

The Hydrigon startled, then nodded, but it had taken a lot of effort to the get human clothes on, and wasn't about to rip them off in the middle of the party. "Roarrrrrrrr" it let out, as Iris gently patted the Hydrigon central head and it purred like a kitten, the two arm/heads nuzzling her sides, making her giggle.

"That's a good boy." Iris kissed the dragon on the nose, making his eyes flutter.

"Hydregrowllllllllll" the hydra beast purred out, enjoying the touch of Iris's skin.

"Now make me a drawing of Misty and Dawn dancing, and mix me up some samples of the punch. Please, big guy?" Iris gave a pure smile at the creature. The Hydregion nodded and quickly took off, wanting to fulfill Iris's request as soon as possible, causing the Dragon gym leader to grin some.

May soon noticed that the "Dragons Rule" song had ended, and 'Simple and Clean' was playing. "Uh, you know this one?" May asked her singing partner.

Dawn thought for a moment. "I heard it a few times. And know it's something we should dial back, in terms of singing intensity" May nodded back, as the two sang, this time giving a more gentle and in tune performance. They gasped a little as the dragon approached, but kept to the beat, singing and dancing to the melody, as Hydregion BroCilcy happily fulfilled Iris's request.

Gengar and Mismagius observed this. "Gengar, gen gar gar gar gar, Gar gen gar gar gen, gengar gar gar gar gar?" (Hmmm, seems like even now the three boy beast is under her spell. Is that just because of us, or because of her connection with dragons?)

"Mis mag mi mag." (A bit of both).

"Gar. Gen, gar gar gengar gen gar gar?" (Ah. So, which of the five left are our next targets?(

"Mis mag mis mag mis mag mag mismagius, mis mag mis magmag mismagius? (Those two on the table seem to want everyone's attention, so how about we make them the stars of our show now?)

"Gen gar gar gar. Gengen, gar gengar gen? Gen gar gen gar gar gen gar, gen gar gen gar gar? (Can't argue with that. But still, ordinary maids? Should we including their singing right now as part of their costume, and make them performers instead?)

"Mis magnius, mis mag mis mag mismagnius. Mis mag mismagnius." (I thought of that, but making them performers now would only make them sing that one song. Part of the rules of transforming one's costume).

"Gen garrrrrrr, gar gen gar." (Oh yeah good point, had forgotten about that)

"Mis maggggggggg, mis mag mag mag mag mag." (Remember though dear sweet sometimes doesn't pay attention fully brother, they aren't just bunny maids but quite special ones if you know what I mean).

"Gar gen gar?" (Special how?)

"Mis mag mag." (Special as in mystical).

"Gar gar... garrrrrrrrr gar gar. Gengar gar gar." (Mystical how... ohhhhhhhh I get ya. No need to say anything else). The two slipped into May and Dawn's shadows, without any other words, as the two glowed, everyone's eyes on the girls dressed like bunny maids, before those costumes started becoming their identities.

This oddly enough, didn't stop their singing. Their voices did become more elegant, more beautiful, and more in synch with the other. They hadn't sung badly before (If they were on The Sinnoh voice, chances are they would of at least had three, of the four judges turn around and want to start mentoring their talent), but it had become much more refined. Still, the biggest changes were obviously the physical ones. The shoes for their costumes, became bare feet, as they felt their toes and heel press against the table. The outfits, instead of cooling down became hotter to them, as fur formed underneath the dresses, actually making them sweat more. Their hands became stubbier, but still able to grip and hold as well as they had before. Their sense of hearing of course increased quite a bit, which also caused them to sing a bit softer. Also, both felt heavier, as the oversized maternal material made of tissue paper, became very much real. The attires didn't really change too much, besides the fabric being a little more professional made, and the gem in the broaches around their next, transforming into real jewels. Their bodies did age some, with May (having a costume with the evolved form) going into her 30's, while Dawn stop in her mid 20's. This widened their hips and rears, to fit a fairly "hourglass" shape that the top half of their bodies had already formed. And as their bodies and mind shifted, they began excluding a glow, not even the others who had transformed so far possessed.

See, there was one detail that Dawn and May hadn't discussed with the others, but had spoken among themselves as part of a game. It was something they had come up with while discussing the costumes, as another way to make it different then the maid attires they had adorned other years. It wasn't something the others had really done (and thanks to enjoying seeing what Max had forced to change into and focusing their attention on that, they also hadn't made it a focus at the party) but something they felt were part of the "characters" of their costumes. You see they weren't just a Bunneary and Lopunny maid, but MAGICAL maids. They didn't exactly state what kind of magic (other than it allowing them to cast a spell that would make them ageless and "forever beautiful" when they grew into adulthood), which meant their powers NOW had few restraints. See, magically usually has its own type of rules associated with it, depending on what world you visit, or your level of mastery of it. Some magicians are only able to use their powers for good and thus can only shield or protect with even offensive spells, not being able to kill or even hurt others. And in the world of Pokémon, magic was usually a very temporary thing (as Ash had found out, one time when he had been transformed into a Pikachu, only to shift back an hour or so later). Even the ghosts' powers had their own set of rules and limitations that had been laid out by Arecus. However, since May and Dawn had come up with no such guides on what their "powers" could or couldn't do, they had no such constrictions as real magical maids. Like for example, now using their magic to enhance the quality of their voice, however they liked (even if that was intentional) or causing lighting spells to have all sorts of colors and rays focus on them, no matter how improbable the combination. Really, the only limit they had set, and the only role playing that had stuck even at the party, was being sisters whose magic was strongest when they were together. At this time, Max still knew May was His sister, but it felt like that concept was on a thread, and he felt the tugging of Dawn also being his sister; the fact that she hadn't even known him until a few years ago, was glazed over by the dream like mentality.

As the two continued their song, they noticed something. 'Sis, you feel something?' The Dawn Bunneary asked psychically, scratching at her backside a bit.

The May Lopbunny didn't even question how Dawn's voice, while still singing was ringing in her head, or how she was able to respond back. 'Yeah tell me about it' she agreed, scratching a bit on her own. 'These dresses are SO uncomfortable with our fur. Just WHAT were we thinking?'

'That we'd be totally cute and loveable?'

'We're already like that'

'Well, even more so then.'

'Good point. Still, we should do something about this.' The two of their eyes started to glow and as they sang, an almost invisible wave of wind rushed over them, causing the two to sigh a bit, even though otherwise nothing seemed to change. Inside though...

'Ah, that feels so much better' Dawn Bunneary said, any feelings of discomfort gone.

'Sure does' May Lopbunny agreed, the two ending their communication, as they continued their song. Afterwards, they sat down while donning several cups of punch (the cups just coming from out of thin air) as they laughed at themselves a bit. "Ah, cool liquid refreshment" May stated, drinking the cup and throwing it away, the cup disappearing before it even hit the ground. "That was a good performance" she then looked over at Dawn "though seriously whose idea was it to wear these tight things? Cotton over fur, doesn't really mix."

Dawn Bunneary bowed her head a bit. "Sorry sis, I figured they'd look nice, for our performances tonight."

"You're right, but next time make a note ahead of time to alter our body heat, so we can let our fur breath and still look good."

"Will do" Dawn said, smiling some and gently kissing her on the cheek. As the two shared another laugh, Max looked over and sighed, not wanting to admit just how absolutely magical he felt their performance was. He wasn't the only one as NidoKing Ash and NidoQueen Misty loved the show, as did Elila, Suma and even Hydregion (though mostly because of Iris's cheering). None of them knowing, the show was far from over.

The May Lopunny (now known as Maypunny) smiled at her magical sister. "Ready to give them round two?"

"You bet" said Dawn Bunneary (aka Dawnnery) the two getting back up, now fully transformed in body, spirit and mind. They quickly got back up on stage, twirling their hands to change around the music into something far more fitting. Specifically the Poke Seasons, composed by Alexander Glazunov. Instead of singing though, they focused only on the dance. The tune picked up a bit as they twirled through each beat, each word letting the tune swim through them, as they literally seemed to stroll in perfect synch with the music. They danced with the music... They WERE the music... THEY were the motions... THEY were the dance. Dawnnery and her sister acted as two parts of a whole... complimenting each other nicely... both had let any memories of their old life, of their friends relations and even hope and dreams melt away, and let only the dance and their connection to one another remain. This earned them a tremendous round of applause as the two bowed, soaking in the attention as they waved towards the crowd. The music picked up again as the pair of bunny girls found a fan (well making one of them was now just finding one) and began cooling themselves off.

"Seems they really enjoyed that one" Maypunny said, looking all the other party goers.

Dawnnery nodded. "You're absolutely right sister. Think we should hit them with another one?"

Maypunny shook her head. "Nah, we should limit our party activities to socializing a bit for now. If we hit them with too much of our magic at once, it might break their minds."

Dawnnery gasped. "You really think that could happen?"

"Probably not, but it won't hurt to be careful."

"Especially since it's our jobs to serve the people, and make them happy."

"Of course, though..." Maypunny's hand glowed a bit "there are no shortages of ways we are able to do that." Dawnnery simply nodded once more, imagining just what the two's magic could do for everyone. "I saw that sis" Maypunny lightly hugged her rabbit maid sister. "Remember, we're dedicating our lives to using our magic to fighting evil scum, and helping clean and better people's lives and homes as much as we can. These aren't gifts we can simply just abuse.

"I know, but if we're always doing that, even we'll eventually just tire out. And I think some nice just dancing and breaking breaks, on stages and platforms we just create beforehand, would be a nice way to break."

"Agreed, but I never said we'd use them nonstop. It's all about pacing little sis, and with our powers the pace can accomplish much more than the average's person, but it still has to flow smoothly from one thing to the next."

"Hey, I have perfect pace. You saw me dance up there right?"

"Of course, I was doing the same thing after all."

"Yeahhhhhhh, but I was just a little bit better"

"Yeah just- hey!" Dawnnery giggled at this. "Oh you think that's so funny? Well take this!" Maypunny started tickling her little bunny magical maid sister all over.

"Hahahahaha" stop it, Dawnnery squealed, trying to get away, but deep down knowing there's no place she'd rather be.

As per usual, Gengar and Mismagius observed their newest "creations" with great joy. "Garrr, gen gar. Gar gen gar gar gen gar, gar gen gar gar." (Ahh that's pretty nice. And with the two of them down, the other three should be easy).

"Mis mag, mis magnius mag mag." (Yeah Hygerion was the hardest, and we shouldn't have any confusion or squabbles with the other three).

"Gar gen gar gar" (Let's hope anyway). The two then left Dawnnery and Mapunny's shadows and moved into Max's and Pikachu's.

As the Pokémon and kid dance, Max decided to break the silence a bit. "Hey, Pikachu."

"Pika?" Pikachu's ears perked up, looking at Max slightly confused.

"Even if.. Even if things didn't work out like I planned. Thanks, er, thanks for putting that on anyway. That was really nice of you."

"Pikachu? Pikachu!"

Max laughed, thinking Pikachu didn't quite get why Max was being grateful. "Well I'm just glad everyone else if off in their own world" Max said looking around. "Funny, everyone in a weird way seems kind of... different you know."

"Pi pika?" Pikachu tilted his head, still looking more confused than shocked.

"I don't know it's just that they don't feel like themselves. I know that doesn't really make any sense but I guess if I knew everything..." Max looked down sighing some. "I wouldn't be like this" he sighed, and for the last time he felt shame and regret for what he was wearing. This was due to the shadows of him and Pikachu glowing (from once again, the ghosts being inside of them), indicating that the transformation of their body and spirit was taking place.

Truth be told, the spirits had been looking forward to this one. The transformation details were obvious, but numerous; the mental changes straight forward in theory, but sublime in implementation. And Pikachu's 'costume choice' made things only more precious. Pikachu didn't give any thought to what he was wearing, but Max had, both in form and character. The changes happened quite fast: Though Max didn't age a day, and Pikachu if anything actually LOST a few years, being rather well aged for the middle evolutionary of the Pichu line. That seemed to signify how Pikachu's transformation was actually much more dramatic than Max's would be. The electric mouse, grew and grew, like he was evolving. If he had been aware of the process he would have been against it, hating the idea of needing the outside force of a thunder stone to change, and believing that sort of thing was supposed to happen naturally. It was a pretty stubborn believes as evolutionary stones for Pokémon WERE natural (just like certain Pokémon only evolving with other items or at a certain time or day or in a certain mood), but one Pikachu had held... until now. As he grew, so did the pieces of red cloth he was wearing. It was actually purely dumb luck that Pikachu and Max had gone as a Plusle and Minun. Well it had made sense for what PIkachu wanted and for Max... well mayhaps the universe has a crueler sense of humor, then one would wish it too. As the pieces of cloth grew on the Pokémon, they became an exact replica of what Max's 'costume' was becoming. Only colored red, instead of the blue of Max's attire. The semi-transparent pieces of cloth became fine silk; the strings and pieces of jewelry barely holding it together becoming professional made, rather than handmade imitations.

And as Pikachu's body grew and changed, becoming more like Max's costume, the young Hoenn boy also became more like his attire. Max's stuffed bra of course became not full of paper, but Max hadn't so much aged, as begun to bow to the biological law that girls hit maturity faster than boys. Max's wig was no longer a wig, and his glasses suddenly became unneeded. He quickly took them off, confused on why he would of ever needed them, as he suddenly had perfect vision. Red hair grew on Pikachu's head, the same color of Max's, as the odds and ends Pikachu had been wearing to make himself appear a Plusle became the real thing, even as he became more humanoid. Max's yellow speedo and padding vanished, replaced by fur. She (yes, now a full on she) actually felt a little LESS drafty, her fur protecting her a bit more from the cold. Shame, humiliation, and modesty, totally disintegrated from her mind. As they did in Pikachu's, which was a lot easier for him, considering he hadn't been feeling those emotions nowhere near the degrees Max had tonight. Still, even the very CONCEPT of being embarrassed was completely lost on Max and her twin. Pikachu's eyes became solid red, while Max's became solid blue. The symbol on them being a pattern in their fur rather than just drawings. Besides their race of Pokémon, their hair style, their age, their body build, the two were twins. Max's thoughts and idea of the vast collection of trivia and facts he had collected, were replaced with her knowledge of dance moves, song lyrics, poems, and the like. This knowledge was reflected in Pikachu's head. Also of course was the sheer happiness, the joy, the overwhelming Innocence, and a purity of self. She knew why she was alive and was perfectly happy of that reason. She didn't mind she lived to serve others. To her it was what she loved, and what she wanted. She knew how a young lady acted and didn't act; what was said, and what wasn't. As for how they dressed and didn't dress, well... maybe some things weren't precisely in sync with reality, as to her the attire she was wearing was quite ladylike and demure. So was her body, even if she gained muscle tone from endless dancing practices she had done before.

For once, Mismagius looked a bit unnerved at what she saw. "Mis mag magius mag, ma... magius mag mag? (Aren't they kind of young for, well...that kind of dancing?)

Gengar shook his head. "Gen. Ga "genga" Gengar gen "gar" gen gar "gen gar gen gen" ge gengar gen gen, gengar genargengar" gen. Garrrrrr, gen gar gen GAR gen." (Nah. A "Harem" can mean "part of a house hold" or "being in a multiple female, single male relationship" too. Come on, we aren't THAT cruel.)

"Mis mag nius mag mag mis... magnius mag mag. (I'm not doing this to be cruel at all...well besides the people who deserve that cruelty at least)

"Gar gar" (I can respect that).

The twins stood up together and smiled, a lifetime of teaching and lessons had them assume a lady like pose, rather out of place given what they were wearing, but . . They made it look so right. To many it would be quite adorable and precious, especially the natural squeak tone of their voices. "Minnie Pika Dance" Minuschu said, dancing happily with her sister.

"Plusie Max Fun" Maxusl said, spinning with her sister as the two giggled, just enjoying practicing their little routines back and forth.

Gengar crossed his arms, content. "Gar gengar gar gengar gar." (Well they seem happy so I think it's time we ended this).

"Mis mag mag mag?" (As in change them back?)

"Garrrrrrr, Gengar gar gar gar" (Noooooo, as in do the last one).

"Mag mis mag mag magnius." (Oh well you should of been more clear).

"Gen gar gar gen gar. Gargar, gengar gengar gen gar gar? (Let's not start that again. Seriously, now's being all about the semantics?) The two just laughed a bit, at that as their shadows both flowed into Iris.

The Dragon Gym leader looked around at everyone, taking them in each in. This made her sigh a bit. "Man look at everyone else" she mused to herself, looking to see the various dancing, singing, playing and even romantic couples all around her, laughing and enjoying each one's motion in tandem with the other. "They all have someone in some form or another, all have such great costumes, and all seem much more in the partying mood then me." She looked at her hand. "Wish I could have that. I know I shouldn't feel down on myself but... I know there is just something they have that I don't and well, it's something I should have too."

Mismagius actually looked at her sympathetically. "Mis mag... mismagius mis magis mis mag mag, mis mag mis mag mis mag, mis mag mag mag" (You know... maybe she still has a piece of her Rayquaza costume on, she did seem to have heart set on it, and if she became him she'd be happy)

"Gen gar! Gengar gengr gen gar gar. Gengar gengar gar gar." (No way! Rayquaza's a jerk! Latias is nice to non-legendries.)

"Mis aginus mis mag mag nius mag mag" (Yeah and we already enough run in with sour legendries tonight).

"Gar, gengar gar gar gengar gar. Gar, Gengar gar gar gar." (Yeah, besides she'll just love being any dragon. And, being Latias will help not just her)

"Mag" (True). The two then glowed and the last of the guests finally transformed.

Iris' form sparkled, as she looked over the other party guests. She felt lighter on her feet, she felt a bit of a breeze where there hadn't been one before. And saw things she hadn't noticed until now: Ash and Misty enjoying the show like they really were king and queen of the party; Mrs. Ketchum and Prof. Oak swing dancing like they were decades younger; Pikachu dancing with Max who had finally gotten into the spirit of things. She of course had her loyal three headed dragon waiting on her every word, but she couldn't help but feel something was still missing. May and Dawn were going around, making casual, unarmed conversation with others she saw. Even they didn't notice that, sans for an odd glow, she had changed, appearing to them the same as before. Not even Iris realized she was now a Latias, and just felt good, perhaps even wonderful, being there with people. She was practically bubbling walking among them, accepted as part of the group, her heart having found a place it could truly belong. Friends that to her, were worth more than anything else. She walked over to Maypunny (who was conversing with Queen Misty) and joined in their banter. She had thrown her sadness at her destroyed costume to the winds. It was awful to lose it, and this night would never come again, but at least she had a bright future ahead of her with her friend's help to make a new one. Iris Latias (who now saw herself as Blanche) simply laughed at the phobias the other girls mentioned (the only small portions of their previous personas that now remained) and shared her own. For the first time in her life, she didn't have that air of dragon superiority in her chatter, despite ironically enough now being a dragon. She just enjoyed being close to everyone, even in just such idle chatter. To Blanche, no night had ever been so good.

Everyone felt the same. Maxusl and Minuschu changed the music to something more Arabian. They danced in sync like reflection in a mirror, switching to style that complimented each other, just when their small audience was getting used to that. They danced tirelessly, putting even Maypunny and Dawnerry's routine to shame. They were young, but they had been molded into a flawless performance. And were happy to so dutifully entertain their lords and master.

King NidoAsh and Queen NidoMisty sat down, none of the chairs able to support their weight, and simply observing the long performance enjoying every motions as they leaned into each other, sharing a fairly passionate kiss.

Suma Umbry and Delilah Espy tried to interrupt the dancing number, when they realized no one was paying attention to their antics, only for Hydregion BroCilcy to politely but firmly inform them in his own way that they best behave, if they wanted to see the next one thousand years. And since it was a request from Blanche, it was one he intended to keep, as the two simply nodded and slunk away.

Maypunny and Dawnerry, with Blanche sitting next to them ,enjoying the dancing and music as a back drop as they talked for what seemed like ages. It was incredible how interesting one's life could sound to others, when they weren't the ones living it. They each had stories (memories in their own mind but not one reality would agree with) that either floored one another, or intrigued them enough to know how other parts of their lives tied into the ones they were telling.

This state of events lasted for quite a while. The energy the harem dancing twins possessed together seemed limitless, but finally the let out a yawn an hour or so into their routine. Even the two ghost Pokémon responsible for all of them, had found themselves entranced by the pair's dancing, not giving much thought to anything else. The pair did their best to continue, after all, they hadn't been told went to stop, and they loved dancing anyway. But it was clear to all their moves were getting sluggish and tired.

"Enough," King NidoAsh finally said, and two stopped at once, leaning into each other and slowly slid down, effectively asleep on their rears.

Gengar and Mismagius cheered though, clapping a few times though only to themselves. "Gengar gar gengar garrrrrrrr" (Alright, now that was quite a superb performance).

Mismagius nodded. "Mag mag mag mis magnius mag. Mag mag, mis mag magnius mis mag mag, mag?" (Yes they are just so cute and wonderful together like everyone else is. Still though, I think we should stop transforming them all back now, right?)

"Gar gengar gar gar?" (What do you mean sis?)

"Migmanius mis mag mag mismagnius" (You know turn them human before time runs out).

"Gengar gen gar gar, gegar GAR gen gar gar gar." (That'd be impossible, since TIME's been up for 30 minutes now). Gengar pointed over to the clock which read 12:30AM.

Mismagius looked a bit in shock. "Mag... mis magninus mis mag mag magnius" (Wait... Halloween's been over for about a half hour?)

"Gar" (Yup)

"Mis magnius mag... mag nius" (But then... they won't be able to transform back).

Gengar chuckled. "Gar" (Yup) He then made a fist. "Gengar gengar gar gar gengar gargengar gengar gar gengar gengar, gengar gar gar gengargar gengar gar. Gengar gargengar gengar, gar gengargengar gengar gar! (Which you know is going to honk of ol Arecus cause now he's going to have to rewrite reality some, in order for no one in the world to start raising questions on what we did to them. But even if he gets all angry at us about that, that doesn't change this from being the best Halloween ever!

Mismagius thought for a second as her eyes went wide. "Mag mag... mis mag mag..." (Wait so... what you said before...)

"Gar, gargengar gengar gar gengar gar. Gar gar, gengar gar gar gengar gen gar gengar gen, gen gar gen gen gar." (Yup, we can only unintentionally let these things go. As in, getting so caught up in the fun of the dance and the new society set up, we lost track of the time).

"Mis mag mag magnius mag..." (Then that means the sisters will also...) Mismagius squeed happily tightly hugging Gengar. "Mismagius mag mag us!" (You're the best brother ever!)

"Gar gar" (No problem) He hugged her back before looking around. "Gar gengar gar gar gengar gargengar. Gar gengar gar gengar gar gar gengar." (And hey now everyone else can be happy in their new forms. Seems like some will be an even better fit to what they were before).

"Mis mag mag mismagnius mag mag" (Yeah I'm sure we definitely gave them a great Halloween and new opportunities they wouldn't of considered).

"Gengar gar gengar" (Well then our job is done then) Gengar then started floating up through the ceiling, into the air above the gym. "Gar gengar gar gar... gengar gar gen gar gar gar" (Come on sister we have to go... still have that late night Lavender Town shindig to hit before bed).

Mismagius blinked, confused. "Mis magius." (We don't sleep.)

"Gar gengar gar, gen gar gen gar gar gen gar gen gar gen" (Well recharge then, after using so much energy here you know what I mean)

"Mis, mis magmag Mis mag!" (Right, I'll be coming soon!). Mismagius took one last look at everyone from the bunny maids still chatting, the mummy girls playfuly teasing one another, the Nido couple interlocked in a kiss, Blanche happily flying around in her human form. The Hydregion Trio looking around in amazement at their master, and even the cute harem sisters moving their heads back and forth with melodies in their own heads. "Mag mis mag nius mag maggggggggggg!" (I wish you luck in your new lifesssssssssssssssss) she called out happily, before giggling to herself and taking off at high speeds. As she flew away she also spotted the statue sensational sisters (through the glass roof of the Cerulean Social Hall) and waved at them one last time as well before disappearing.

Blanche for a moment dropped her human disguise, showing her Latias form as she looked up for a moment. 'Strange, thought I felt something' she said to herself. 'Like there was someone here and...' she then looked around and shook her head, sighing some. 'Ah, it wasn't anything important. Unlike my family' she then thought of another Latias 'Sister Bianca" and looked at the others below her. 'And of course all of you' she transformed back into her now human disguise and joined the others, the group enjoying their party until their Halloween finally came to an end.

Though Their Night Did End, Their Lives Had Not  
They Did All Change Though, With What The Ghosts Brought  
Thanks To The Transformations Of All The Fifteen  
Things Were Quite Different After Halloween

Iris Latias Bianche Had A Family Member,  
The Latias Bianca, Which Made The Later's November  
She Loved Her New Sister, And Loved Her New Home  
Unova Is Nice, But Altro Mare's A More Glorious Rome

Despite Being A Pokémon, She Still Had A Human Life  
But This Gym Leader Ego's Was Gone, So She No Longer Caused Strife  
She Was The League Champion, And A Great One At That  
But A Humble One, Always Up For A Good Chat

At Her Side Was BroCilcy, Blanche's Personal Bodyguard,  
With Many Other Jobs, Which He Found Rewarding, Not Hard  
Despite Being A Servant/Foot Dragon/Butler, Everything Blanche Wanted  
It Was A Position He Would Never Trade, In Fact It Was Something He Flaunted

He Went Wherever She Went, Even If That Meant Having To Hide His Face  
And It Was Only Failing His Master, That He Felt A Form Of Any Disgrace  
But This Lover/Cook/Artist Hydra Overall Had Everything He Desired:  
A Life Giving His Latias God Whatever She Had Required

King NidoAsh And Queen NidoMisty Have A New Kingdom To Rule,  
A Place That Used To Be Home Of Kanto's Most Lovely Jewels  
A New Pokemnopolis, One Whose Dynasty Had Never Ended  
You Could See It On The Outskirts Of Viridian: The View Is Quite Splendid

It's Inhabited By Revived Ancient Pokémon, Though Like The Royal Couple  
They Were Human, Half Pokémon: It Made The World Anthro Population Quintuple  
The Two Rule The Land Peacefully, And Have Made Everyone There Happy  
Problems Arise From Time To Time Though: So It's Not Unrealistically Sappy

One Problem They Fixed Were Helping Orphans Maxusl And Miuschu  
Who Function Now As Members Of Their Courts: Ones Always On View  
Since They Were Still Harem Dancers, Being Raised As Performers,  
Whose Routines Were Ten Million Time Better Then Micah Exploud's Poke-Transformers

The Two Were Inseparable, Having Been Since Their Birth  
And Dancing And Serving Others Gave Both The Greatest Sense Of Mirth  
So Their Lives In The Kingdom Were Better, Then What They Experienced Before  
And Loved Their New Home... Mostly When On The Dance Floor

Suma Umbry And Delia Espy Were Sister And Sister Now,  
Suma Still Celebi's Pal, Still Remembering Their Long Ago Vow  
They Were Mummified Kids, Though Technically Thousands Of Years Old  
Physically Twelve, But Being Immortals Made Them Last Longer Then Gold

Survivors Of Pokegypt, The Were And Endless Source Of Ancient History  
Their Knowledge Was Sought Out By Many; Their Origins No Mystery  
They Traveled The World Telling Old Tales, And New Adventures As Well  
Always Looking For Thrills, For Their Thousand Year Unlife Forms To Tell

Maypunny And Dawnnerry, Now Both Magical Sisters Of Pokemonoplois Origin  
Spent Time In Sinnoh, Twinleaf Or Snowpoint, Dependent The Time Of Year They Were In  
Wherever They Went Though, They Spent Lots Of Time Righting Folk's Wrong,  
Acting As Trouble Consultants For Those In Need: Or Dancing/Singing A Song

They Were Still Close With Dawn's Mother, And May's Family Of Course  
But Their Greatest Connection Was With Each Other, And Their Magical Force  
One Also Used To Stop Nasty Psychotic Villains From Taking Over The World:  
And For Cleaning And Keeping House: They were Magical MAID Bunny Girls.

And Finally The Sensational Sisters, Who Ironically Still Run Cerulean Gym  
Though As Statues Can't Do Water Ballet, But Don't Think Their Situation As Grim  
They Can't Drown And Still Play With The Water Pokémon In Their Show  
Defeating Most Challengers In Poke-Battles, Since They Now Are All Pros

They Are Also Now Artwork, Made By The Artist Dimat Son Lens,  
Who Poured All Of Her Heart, Soul, And Even Love Into Them  
Making Them More Popular Then When They Were Made Of Flesh  
It Seems That Their Love For Another And Clay, Were A Natural Mesh

Of Course For No One To Realize This Was Not How Things Were  
Reality Needed To Be Rewritten, Which Caused Quite A Stir  
In The God Arecus, Annoyed At Having To Use Such Power  
A Fact That Almost Made Gengar And Mismagius Start To Cower

But The Lord Of All Pokémon Saw That With The New Status Quo  
The World Was Better Off; On Fact At A High Point, Not Low  
So He Let The Two Ghosts Off With A Warning Just Not To Do This Again  
Or They'd Find That More Than Their Holiday Fun Would End

Which Left The Two Happy, Content In What Had Transpired  
And Happy Their Efforts Were One Many Admired  
It Had Been A Great Night For Them, Only One Thing Took Away Their Cheer;  
Wondering  
Yes Wondering  
How They'd Top Themselves For Halloween Next Year

THE END!

Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed that. It took a while to write (well for me and my friend anyway) and even longer in a way to edit, but it was fun and hope it's everything you guys were expecting. Well, probably what none of you here were expecting, but something I hope you all were able to enjoy regardless. And hey, let me know if you want more stories like this or anything, and I'll see what I can do. Also have a happy Halloween people and remember a way to spread holiday cheer for me and uh... everyone is reading and reviewing this story so yeah do that please.


End file.
